Silver Stone
by fantastic.heather
Summary: Silver Stone is a vampire with many mysteries at her hand along with the mysterious vampire she's allying with. Is he really good? Or is he on the wrong side? And how does Silver Stone, a newly formed vampire, come into the Vampire vs. Lycans war?
1. Silver Stone

The world, it seemed, was filled with creatures of the night.

Silver, a tall and skinny teenager with long brown hair and gray eyes, stared out her window as she watched all the commotion below.

There, right under her, were two wolves, tearing at something she couldn't see. It could have been a raw steak; it could have been a bone. What it was Silver could not make out under the dim moon light, but she thought it could have been something that they dug up, for there was a rut in her yard, fifteen feet away from the two wolves.

Something in her mind told her these weren't wolves though. No, they were too big to be wolves. She stared at them a while longer, until one of the abnormally big wolves looked up at her.

And it _howled._

A long, stretched, "AOOOOO!" filled the night. The wolf's big, black eyes looked into her own gray ones, and it jumped- no, it _flew-_ up to her, coursing though the night like a paper airplane would through a classroom. She screamed and hastily shut her bedroom window, breathing heavily.

She dared to look down to see if the wolf bumped into the window or got caught in it, but when she looked back at where the two wolves had been fighting second earlier, there was nothing.

------

Lycanthrope, was what they called it. The dictionary said 'werewolf'. The word, 'Lycanthrope' echoed in Silver's mind as she awoke this morning. She had no idea how she knew this word- she had never heard it before. Maybe she heard it sometime but couldn't remember it. She yawned and stretched, still hearing the word in her mind- _Lycanthrope, Lycanthrope, Lycanthrope_.

Even as she got ready for a boring day at boring school she heard the word. Was it important? She never felt like this before- like some sign was calling to her and she was SUPPOSED to know what it meant, but she didn't. It was like taking a test that you didn't study for- that you didn't even know was coming up.

"Are you ready?" Silver jumped as her mother's voice filled her bathroom. She didn't realize that she was staring at herself in the mirror, staring at someone entirely different. Because surely that girl in the mirror could not be her. It couldn't be.

The girl in the mirror had black eyes.

She blinked once, twice, three times and looked back at the mirror. Her eyes were still black, still that scary, odd color. No one's eyes should be black, she thought, her voice having an edge to it, even in her mind. She suddenly felt dizzy, and reached for her glasses, feeling like maybe the unbalance was from not having her glasses on; that happened before, right? But as she put them on, she realized her vision got blurry. She took them off; now it was fine.

What was going on?

She had an inkling…but she didn't want to acknowledge it. New color of eyes…and now she didn't have to- couldn't, really- wear her glasses. They were new eyes entirely. She gawked at herself in the mirror some more, until her mother's voice rang from the hall again, "Silver! Come on!"

_She'll notice my eyes, mom's always notice things, oh my God, she'll notice…and then what will I say? I have no idea? 'Cause that's the truth! I have no idea what happened! _

Silver put on some sunglasses and came up with a plan. If anyone at school asked why her eyes were black, she'd say that her new contacts she got for her birthday were accidentally color-changing, and her mom said that they'd get it fixed sometime. But she kind of liked the change, and was thinking of keeping them.

That last part was the truth, anyhow.

The thing was, she was going to have trouble pulling it off. She was always a terrible liar. Maybe she could say she was sick, and stay home today. _But what about tomorrow, or the next day, or the next? What about those days, huh loser?! You can't just skip school because your eyes CHANGED COLORS! Deal with it, take it like the toughy you are!! _A voice in her mind said.

She growled at the voice; the growl was throaty and surprised her. It sounded like a real growl from a real animal. Silver bit her lip and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Want some breakfast before we go?" her mother asked as Silver hopped hesitantly down the stairs. She shook her head- the thought of cereal or eggs made her stomach roll over in a sick way; she breathed heavily, wondering why this was. She was always hungry in the mornings. "No, you have to eat something."

"I'm really not hungry. Actually, I'm not feeling too good."

"Do you want to stay home from school today?" her mother asked, her eyebrows cocked in a skeptical way. _Do ya? Do ya wanna skip school, you BIG BABY? Come on, skip school, I dare ya! Skip it and see where it gets ya. NOWHERE, THAT'S WHERE! _The voice taunted her again; this time she had to fight back the urge to growl at it, fight it off. _Big chicken! Fight me off! Come on, you can do it! _

"Shut up," she mumbled to it. _The best you can do? Huh? BIG BABY! _"SHUT UP!" she screamed and growled.

Her mom stared at her, shocked. "Young lady!" she said, surprised, like Silver just slapped her. "You are going to school today whether you like it or not!"

Silver nodded and picked up a breakfast bar, and then walked out into the blazing sun.

The sun burned her skin slightly. She gasped and rubbed at her arms, sure it was the heat, but also sure at the same time that the heat couldn't be that bad to burn her skin. She ran to her mother's car, got in, and slammed the door shut. The tin foiled protector sat on the dashboard, protecting the car from the heat by blocking the sun's rays from coming in through the windshield. Silver was suddenly glad for her mother's low tolerance for anything barely hot or barely cold.

Soon after, her mother got in the car. She was still visibly fuming, and she started the car up without a word.

Silver took this time of spectacular silence to think about the past events. Black eyes, no hunger, and the sun burning her skin. All of that added up to one thing that couldn't be possible.

She'd read books on them, she'd even fallen in love with them once upon a time. She knew about them, researched them. But never in her life did she think that one day it could be possible that she was one of them.

That was crazy, psycho, ludicrous. Because she could not be something that didn't exist.

_But let's face it, BABE, you are one. The BLACK EYES, the BURNING SUN, the LOSS OF APPETITE; you are one and you know it. Remember the growl? Yeah, sugar, you ARE one. Don't try to fight it off, darling. Because you are, and you will be for the rest of eternity. _

Silver Moon Stone was a vampire.


	2. The New Kid

That was literally impossible.

"No way," Silver breathed, trying to find another excuse. Maybe this was a dream- but no, she knew better than that. This was real life, she was awake, and she was not going to wake up and everything would be better again, her eyes back to their gray shade.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked, finally looking from the window shield.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just realized I…uh, have a test today."

"Oh. Well, did you study for it?"

Internally groaning at how her mother was such a mother, she said, "Yes, Mom," as curtly as she could and leaned her forehead against the window.

Except the window was _burning._

She bit her lip to hold back a scream, and took her forehead off. Rubbing it, she looked at the window, wondering if the sun could really soak through enough to burn her forehead like that. How could it?

And how long would it take for the sun to burn her like that just from touching her?

_This is a mistake, _she thought dully, as her mother pulled up to the school, _oh God, oh man, oh God All Mighty this is a mistake. With a capital 'M'. _

"Have a nice day, Honey," her mother said as she got out.

_HA! Nice day, yeah, sure. I'll have a nice day with my black eyes and my burning skin. Oh no, I have gym today- today's a nice, sunny day, yeah sure we'll be sure to go outside and my skin will burn and I'll be in agony and-_

And it's just like a movie she'd seen before.

What was the movie called? Silver wondered as she ran to the door of the school. She heard her mom's car drive off and quickly entered the- thankfully- shadowy building. Underworld, that's what it was called.

That's where she'd heard the word that she woke up with too. Lycanthropy. She'd heard it on that movie.

Hmm. That's odd.

She decided to shake it off. Opening her locker was a chore- _eight, five, six…_she tried to open it but it wouldn't open. She tried the combo again, and when it didn't work, pulled angrily at it.

And broke it.

Pieces of the metal lock fell to the floor, and Silver stared after them, astonished. Someone tapped her shoulder. It was her English teacher, a small little girl skinner than her, but no younger than thirty. "Need a new lock, I suppose. And take your sunglasses off, Miss Stone."

"Yes, Mrs. Leaf," and she took her sunglasses off, put them in her locker, and picked up the pieces of the broken lock.

"How did you manage that?" Mrs. Leaf gave her an extra lock.

"I…I'm not sure. I think that it just fell and cracked."

Mrs. Leaf narrowed her eyes at Silver accusingly. "It's metal."

"Yeah, I know, weird."

_Liar, LIAR pants on FIRE! _the crude voice in her head said in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes at it, but otherwise ignored it.

"Well, get to class, Miss Stone."

"Okay."

She grabbed her stuff and headed off to Choir, where she knew she'd have to face that big, sunlit room and sing her solo. In front of everyone with the black eyes and the burning skin? She wondered absentmindedly if it'd bubble like the movie.

The thought made her smile, and then frown. What if it did?

"Silver!"

She jumped and turned toward Mika, one of her friends, and tried her best to smile. "Hey, Mika. What's up."  
"Oh nothing I was just-" she stopped when she saw her eyes, something Mrs. Leaf luckily didn't look close enough to see. "Oh my God! What is up with your eyes?"

"They're color contacts," Silver said, acting as nonchalant as she could. "My prescription is all messed up. Mom's going to fix it later."

"Oh." She still blinked, looking into Silver's eyes in an uncomfortable way. "But it's so…real looking!"

"I know, very."

"Everyone else is going to freak!"

_Oh God, I hope not. _

_No God here for you, sugar, not no more, _the voice said again.

That was another thing she was afraid of.

Her skin didn't bubble up, but it was very itchy and uncomfortable. The more she itched, the more irritated it got, so she left it alone. But it still itched under the very core of her.

_Itch it, honey. Come on you can do it. Itch your skin, oh it itches! ITCH IT!_

Was that voice apart of her? Or was it someone else entirely?

The voice laughed, _huck-huck-huck _and she knew it was not her. Not any part of her.

"It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, I really like it."

"I like your other eyes better."

The last one was from Silver's best boy friend, Mark. He was looking into her eyes whereas everyone else was looking at them. She blushed, but seemed to keep her amused demeanor although she wanted to go home. "I'm getting them fixed."

_Liar, LIAR pants on FIRE._

"Don't!"

"Yeah, they're sweet."

"They're _creepy_," Mark remarked, and took a bite of his pizza. "They're black."

"No," Molly, Marks' twin sister and also Silver's friend, corrected. "They're just really dark brown. Right?"

Really dark brown? Sure. "Yeah, they were called Teddy Bear Brown, I think."

The lunchroom got louder, and everyone looked around, wondering what the commotion was. There was a boy, a really cute boy actually, arguing with a lunch lady.

Silver wondered…

She tried to listen hard, focus on the boy and the lunch lady…

She could hear what they were saying.

"I just need to talk to her-"

"No! You do not go to the school so you will not!"

"Please."

Who were they talking about? Although, Silver had a very good idea…her stomach turned and she had to focus harder on what they were saying to keep their voices tuned.

"No."

"What's the problem?" the principal came, a curious and somewhat baffled look on her face.

"This man just walked in and-"

"I need to talk to a student of yours, please."

"Who may that student be?"

"A girl by the name of Silver Stone."

Of freaking course.


	3. Dan Midnight

Her gut rolled over as she squeaked, and the guy with the slightly purple hair and dark eyes- just like hers, she thought with amusement- looked over at her with his lips parted. Looking away quickly, she forced herself back into the conversation the table was having.

But of course, it was about the mysterious boy in the cafeteria.

"Who is it?" Mika asked in a slightly awed voice. Of course, the boy was cute…fantasies rolled in Silver's head just like they always did when she liked a new boy, but she carefully kept them away and focused on the conversation. "Maybe a new student?"

Good thing they weren't freaks and could hear the conversation the lunch lady and the boy were having, because Silver definitely knew it wasn't a new student.

"God I hope so," Molly said with her pizza halfway to her mouth. "That boy is _fine_."

The only ones not swooning were Mark and Silver, but secretly Silver was. His long eyelashes and his black eyes made him look mysterious- a puzzle to understand. Eerily, she was dying to get inside his head…work her way around until she knew everything about him, his life, his past…

"Silver?"

The voice, sweet and almost delicate, rang through her ears. The whole table looked behind Silver at the boy standing behind her; Mika even gasped and dropped her hamburger.

Silver managed to turn around, blush forming on her face. Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding; maybe forcing herself to listen to that conversation wasn't such a good idea. It was like pushing yourself to think; after a while, it just hurt real bad. But the pounding and the ringing stopped when she looked up into the boy's eyes.

A million clichés ran though her mind.

Wincing in her mind against the cheesiness, she said, "Hello."

"Hey guys, I'm Silver's cousin. I'm going to transfer to this school."  
Mentally Silver thought, let the fun begin.

"I'm coming over after school so that you can show me the ropes of the school, right?" the boy- who didn't give her his name yet- asked Silver as he got up to leave. The whole table- even Mark- gawked at them.

"Of course," she said, with what little acting she had been able to do. It was easier, though, with the boy looking right at her face, his eyes almost seeming to urge her on. Was he serious? "Dad and Mom will be at work," she added, almost hinting. "But yeah, we can hang out in the basement."

"Cool," he smiled. "I remember Christmases there. Remember that one time when you took your shirt off and ran around the house naked?"

Some people at the table giggled. Even Mark snorted.

Narrowing her eyes at that little addition to their fib, she said coolly, "I was five, so it wasn't that big of a deal."  
"Yeah, true," the boy said, smiling. He was having way too much fun with this. "But still, your Dad's _boss _was there. He almost had a heart attack, that old man."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it." Silver shrugged. "The guy was a jerk. He fired my dad five months later."

_You can really lie, Silver. _She was never able to lie before. _So now you know- you have physical changes: your eyes, the way sunlight burns, your strength. You can hear from distances. You're not hungry. And you have mental changes- you can lie, stay cool, and other things you were never able to do before. Wow, Silver. Do you really like this change? _

The voice was slicker and quieter, but that made it even more menacing. Trying to ignore it, knowing it already knew the answer, she listened to what the boy said next. "Yeah, I almost forgot that. Okay, so after school around…three. See you then." With a wink that wasn't too family-ish, he left, a smirk on his face.

It was funny how her heart was beating this fast.

Not only was it because the bus was too crowded and the sun streamed through the open windows, but it was also because of the boy. He said he was going to meet her, and she didn't think that part of the charade was false. She really thought that he was going to come and meet her; hopefully explain some things.

So she did her homework, ate some food- it tasted like…well, nothing really- and picked up around the basement so she didn't have to be complete embarrassed that he was going to have to see her messy house.

She was expecting the doorbell to ring, or at least he could knock on the window.

But no- a vampire boy came in with style. And horror.

As Silver turned around from throwing her pop can away- that didn't taste well either- she saw the purple haired boy sitting on the couch, his right leg swung over his left.

Clutching at her heart and hyperventilating, she watched as the boy casually held up his hand. "Let me explain some things, Cousin," he said slowly, calmly. "My name is Dan Midnight, and I'm hear to help, not to hurt. The fib about being cousins, you took that very well. And considering I'll be going to your school, we'll keep playing that out.

"Before you speak," Dan said quickly before Silver had uttered the words she was about to say, "I want to explain some other things to you.

"One: I am not your friend. Not even close.

"Two: I am here to help you. But don't expect me to answer many questions. So this would be the time for questions."

"What are we?"

Dan raised his eyebrows at this, and then laughed heartily. "What are we? Silver, I thought you were smart! Come on, think. What are we?"

"Are you going to answer my questions with questions?"

Again, Dan laughed. She rather liked it when he laughed; his black eyes sparkled. But the whole 'I'm not your friend' thing still made her sad. "Am I?"

When she responded by narrowing her eyes at him, he sighed. "No I will not. We are what humans would call vampires."

"But why am I a vampire _now_? I went seventeen years without being one- and then I wake up and I'm a vampire?"

He smiled, but the smile had no humor in it. "I'm not sure. But I know someone who can figure that out. But it'll be a long, hard, horrible process but we'll make it."  
"Who, Dan?"

It wasn't her imagination, like she thought it was, when his eyes twinkled when she said his name. "Her name is Selene. And I know for a fact she can help."

The name kept ringing in Silver's head.

Selene.

Now where had she heard that before?


	4. Where the World Ends

_Freaking A,_ Silver thought as she rolled in her bed. _Silver, if you don't get some sleep, you'll be dead._

_Huck-huck! _The voice laughed in her head. She moaned and held a ruffled pillow over her ears, as if the voice was on the outside and not in her head. _Silly vampire, you can't sleep anymore!_

She growled against the voice again, and tried to close her eyes defiantly. "But I can go out in the sun!" she whispered to herself, and the voice inside her head. It didn't register to her how crazy she'd sounded. "Vampires don't go out in the sun either, do they? But I did today. And…so did Dan…"

Dan. His face filled her mind again, and she saw herself becoming hazy with the fantasy of them dancing together….

_Dancing? Wait…I hate dancing…_

And then she fell asleep.

When she woke up, her first thought was: _ha! Take that you little…voice thingy._

Then she thought about the fact that Dan said he was going to be at school, and that whipped her out of the bed. She threw on a black t-shirt and some jeans she hadn't worn in forever because the knees were ripped, and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she got more sleep than she had in a while, she still looked like she hadn't slept in days. There were bags under eyes and blue and purple bruises. And her black eyes looked deader than ever.

"Ugh," she moaned, and then whipped a hand though her hair. She took the brush off her dresser and started combing through the tangles. She'd always been pale, but her skin looked almost chalky. She could pass for sick, she thought with a grin. _Oh yeah, got the flu, can't go outside for gym today…_ Yeah, that might work. If she got a "doctor's note".

Walking downstairs, she smelled the putrid smell of eggs and thought briefly that she hadn't had anything to eat yesterday. Just a couple of fries at lunch, but that was it. She wasn't hungry either, though, but still she made herself go downstairs with an air of sickness. Her mother instantly took the bait. "Oh honey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

_Oh I'm fine, just fine. I only found out yesterday that I'm a vampire, I can't go out in the sun because it _burns _my skin, I can't eat anything because the smell of food makes me wanna barf, and then there's this mysterious Dan Midnight, who I have no idea who is, and is so insanely cute that my stomach turns over when I think about him._

_Yeah, I'm just fine._

"Ugh, I don't feel well at all, Mommy." Instantly the acting skills Silver acquired yesterday kicked in, and she sat down at the kitchen table and let her mom put a hand over her forehead.

"Well, you don't feel hot…" she frowned.

"But I don't feel too hot either!" Silver whined, biting her lip. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." That didn't take any acting skills; that was true. The eggs frying on the stove made her stomach feel like it was going to burst, and she quickly got up. "On second thought, I'll tough it out and go to school. I just remembered that I have a big test today, that I cannot miss. Sorry."

"Want me to take you to school?"

"No, I'll run." She paused after she said this. What? Run? She never before in her life even so much as had the _urge _to run anywhere. She hated running, in fact. But now she wanted nothing more than to get out in the cool air- God was on her side today, because the clouds were forming a thick blanket over the sun- and just start running.

Her mother noticed this too, and she raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the stove to cook some more eggs. "Eat first."

"No, really, I have to study for the test. I'll just get something at school."

She narrowed her eyes at Silver. "No, Silver Stone, you will eat something."

"I can't! I have to go to school." And before her mother could say anything else- oh she was so going to get her butt kicked later on- she walked out the door into the dense fog.

Fog. She never noticed how beautiful it was. She started running through it, feeling the wet hit her face, her chest, her arms. She laughed and heard it ring throughout the air before her.

And then she was looking at her school.

Her school was five minutes away travelling in car; at least ten even if she was running. But she just got there in two minutes flat.

_During the night, when the fog is at most,_

_All the vampires come out to boast,_

_And now as one's running through the day,_

_All the vampires can come out to play._

The voice echoed through her head, and she stopped to listen to it. All the vampires can come out to play? She didn't understand one bit. It scared her though; what if it was true? What if the vampires were really going to come out and play? She bit the inside of her cheek and walked the rest of the way to school, feeling the sun starting to peak out of the blanket, like a child.

How was she suppose to get through the day, through her classes, if Dan was staring at her like that?

He was insanely beautiful, she thought again. Oh goodness was he. But she made herself focus-don't give yourself away, don't show him how beautiful you think he is- on other things; she had much practice keeping her feelings away from other people.

After English, a note was dropped on her desk. She looked up just as Dan walked away.

Unfolding the note, ignoring that her hands were shaking, she read it slowly once, then twice, and then once more.

_Meet me tonight, where the world ends. _

More riddles and more mysteries. Silver was starting to feel cramped with questions.

Where did the world end?

And, with a sudden burst of knowledge, she knew where.

The End Castle was on 29th street. It was broken down and old, and kids would often go in it on dares. But Silver knew this place was right, somehow. And she knew no ghosts or witches would pop out at her.

Only vampires.

She walked through the rubble she tingled with excitement. The moon talked to her; told her to move on, to keep moving even though she thought it was creepy. She knew it was going to be okay. Dan was there, anyhow. And it was midnight.

His figure was leaning against a broken down wall, facing out toward the moon. One leg was crossed over the other, and his arms were crossed too. It was the classic, _I am who I am and don't mess with me _pose, and suddenly Silver had the urge to giggle. "Hello."

Dan turned around and squinted his eyes at Silver. "What, no holy water? No crucifix? You are a risky little girl, aren't you?"

She shook her head, smiling. "But I'm not a girl. I'm a vampire."

He smiled too, and the moon's glare shone off his teeth and his eyes. "That you are, love. That you are."

Silver's smile stretched wider.


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Selene or Michael. The Lycans aren't made up by me either, but these particular Lycans are. Also, I give half credit to my friend, Swiftypup, who helped me out A LOT with this chapter. Enjoy!

"Her name's Selene?" Silver asked for what had to be the fiftieth time.

But Dan Midnight held onto his patience; slowly smiling, he continued pointing to something on the map. The End Castle sparkled around them like something from a movie, and Silver took it in with her eyes before listening to Dan's words. "Yes, that's her name. You'll like her- and her husband."

"Husband?" Silver asked slowly, biting the inside of her lip. Dan finally sighed, but still kept the patient demeanor.

"Our kind can get married, Silver. It's not against the law or anything."

"You have laws?" It was out before she could stop it, and she shamefully slapped a hand over her mouth, her guilty black eyes crinkled at her own lack of self-control.

"Well, some," he corrected, almost sheepishly. "Like the fact we can only go out after midnight, and if we hunt, we have to clean up after." In total irony, the mention of feeding off...live things...made her both curl her lip in disgust and her stomach growl loudly. Was there no end to the embarrassment?

"Mmhm," he continued, his tone almost sleepy. "I heard that."

Silver blushed fiercely. "Sorry," She was suddenly fascinated with her fingers; anything to avoid his eyes. "I haven't really been able to eat anything at all the past few days. I have no idea why-" She cut herself off. "Does that have to do with me being a vampire now?"

He grinned, his white teeth rivaling the glow of the moon. "Hmmm. Human food? Ick. Vampires can't eat human food- we'll get sick." His smile turned to a grimace. "Yeah, don't eat human food."

Silver's heart froze in her chest, a huge icicle weighing her down, as she realized what that meant. "You mean-" His eyes flashed, and he looked away. "Precisely." Silver's stomach lurched, but not in a bad way like her head wanted it to. "Oh man," Silver whispered to herself pitifully.

"It's scary, at first," Dan said, looking at her in sympathy. He remembered back when he was a newborn- it was utterly terrifying for him. He couldn't imagine what this girl was thinking about right now. "But you'll get used to it, I promise. We never kill either; we simply live off of them. It's not bad." Even though it should have been, Silver realized that it wasn't, not really. As long as they weren't killing anyone, what was the harm in it?

"Have you ever killed someone before?" She was having problems with keeping her mouth shut tonight. She bit her lip back from speaking more unhealthy things. His black eyes flashed again, but this time he kept looking at her- his black eyes into her black eyes.

"Yes. But it was a total accident."

Silver waited for him to say more, but he never did. So she asked- again, without thinking- "How?" His eyes shadowed, but they didn't stray from Silvers'.

"Remember- it was an accident." He seemed unsure how she would take it, so Silver sat down on the cold, ancient castle stones underneath her, still holding his eyes. His gaze followed her, then he started to speak: "I had just been..." He searched for a word, biting his lip. His eyes still hadn't left hers. "Vampire-ized, I guess. Just like you," He paused, and his eyes got huge. "Not that you'll kill anyone!" I hadn't even taken that into account, but okay. "There was no one to help me; whoever created me just left me alone. You should feel lucky to have me." And I did. He finally broke eye contact, biting his lip. "Not that I mean- well, it's just...never mind. You should just be glad that you have someone to help you."

Glad? Silver was freaking ecstatic.

In the morning, Silver stretched groggily and forced herself to get out of the old castle's bed.

Just as she was about to go pee, Dan walked in.

"Morning sunshine," he said brightly, grinning at her.

She gasped and pulled herself into a standing position, glad she hadn't taken off her pants yet. "What the hell!?" she breathed, holding her hand over her heart. "You can't just sneak in…" her words trailed as she looked at what was in his hand.

A wooden stake.

"Our journey starts here," Dan said as she eyed the stake suspiciously. "We move on from the End Castle to Selene's place. Are you ready or not?" He raised his eyebrow at her dirty face.

"No. Can I go home and get clothes please? Oh yeah, and there's a slight problem with the fact that my mother will be worried about where I am the whole weekend."

"Already got that covered, Silv," he said in a joking voice. He smirked at her and swung the stake 360 degrees in one hand, like a baton. "She thinks you're staying over at one of your friends' houses. And as for your clothes…" He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Those will have to do."

She glared at him. "Can I go to the bathroom now, please Mr. In Charge?" she asked, sarcasm dripping through every word like venom. He noticed this and raised his hands in surrender, his face cast in innocence like he was a four year old again.

He walked out and let her go to the bathroom in peace. When she was done, she walked outside where, to her surprise, it was almost completely dark.

"You mean…" she trailed off. He nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. "I slept all day."

"You did, sunshine. And it was quite peaceful when you stopped moaning about 'the second gold key' and other crap. Oh yeah, you talk in your sleep." He shot a cocky glance at Silver, and she blushed. "You were also saying something about the big bad dog outside your window." He stared into her eyes again, and this time he became abruptly serious. "What was that one about, Silver? Was there a big dog outside your window one night?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, remembering. "Yeah, there was. I…there was one the night before I…changed. It sort of…flew up at me and I shut my window."

He nodded bleakly, as if already knowing this. "Lycans," he said, matter-of-factly. "They're big, bad, and supremely ugly. The vampires' worst enemy. Micheal, Selene's husband, is a cross breed. He's Lycan and Vampire. But he's on our side more, so we keep him." He smiled at some lost memory Silver couldn't share with him; the thought made her quite sad. "And, of course, she has to love the flea bag."

But he laughed, so she knew that it wasn't an insult. "Yeah, Mike's…well, he's cool I guess. He was my mentor after I met them. Selene was more of a protector. But they're in love with each other like Bert is in love with Ernie on Sesame Street."

"They're not in love with each other," Silver said, confused. "They're just really good friends."

Dan raised his eyebrow and smirked at her, looking more dark and mysterious than he ever had before to Silver. "Have you seen the second season, sunshine? They share a room together."

"Ew! It's a kids' show!" Silver felt a little hurt over him insulting her favorite show when she was a little kid. No one wants to know that their past idols were…different than she thought they were.

"But adults made it, baby. Adults with their own love lives. Did you know that Grover and Big Bird were doing it in the trashcan?"

This time Silver knew it was a joke. "Dan! Stop it, ew! God. You sicko! That's just wrong!"

He raised another eyebrow, humor sparkling in his eyes. "You like it," he said slowly, his lips curling higher.

She glared at him with as much venom as she could; which wasn't much since she was fighting off a smile. "Yeah, whatever you say Dan. Whatever you…"

She drifted off when Dan jumped and looked behind him. "Get down," he mouthed, and she quickly obeyed. Then she mentally kicked herself for obeying him like a lapdog, but then she calmed down when she heard voices.

"…Dunno where they are…"  
"…What if they're not here?"  
"They are! He said they were and they have to be!"

Hearing her own breathing, she wanted to stop breathing. She held her breath. So quietly and efficiently that she didn't even know he was there until she felt him, Dan crouched down low beside her. His fingers tightened around her wrist, as a warning to stay still, but Silver felt tingles where their skin met.

More clichés, she was starting to sound like a freaking romance novel.

Groaning inwardly, she focused on Dan's body crouching low and tightly beside hers. She felt like he was braced for an attack and that scared her; if he did attack someone, would she be able to fight too? Or would she be the Damsel in Distress and get taken away by the big and scary…

Lycans. Those things that were looking for them were Lycans.

Holy freaking crap.


	6. Unconjoined Body Parts

**This chapter is also half credited to my friend, Swiftypup. Couldn't do it without you, chum. :**

Lycans. Holy snap. Silver fought off hyperventilation and grabbed Dan's hand. If he was surprised by her touch, he didn't let it show. She was surprised at her own actions. How could she be so bold? But she was a vampire now, a vampire with human needs, a vampire that could be under attack by Lycans.

Glancing around the small, square room, there were no windows, and only a wooden door forming the way out. That meant this was no time to worry about something so small as to if Dan Midnight liked, or even cared about, her touch.

Footsteps fell, along with a curious sniffing sound that was abruptly cut off after the unmistakable WACK! of a hand hitting flesh, and was followed by a small cry. Silver held her breath and hoped her family was okay. If the Lycans had tracked her here, then they surely knew where she lived. Silver bit her lip and squeezed Dan's hand, and he looked at her. 'What are we going to do?' she mouthed at him, still barely even breathing. Dan's face split into a crooked grin, and he slowly leaned toward her. Silver's breath caught, but not from fear.

"I have a plan," he breathed into her ear, then he turned to grin evilly at the sound of the Lycans, who had surprisingly not found them yet. Dan stood up, his dark hair shifting in the scant light, pulling Silver halfway up since he was still holding onto her hand. After she had pushed herself up, she glanced first at their twined hands, then at Dan's face, and gasped.

His eyes were a violent ice-blue.

Things were about to get interesting. "On my count," Dan Midnight breathed. "One...Two...THREE!" He launched himself at the door just as it flew open and two Lycan troops started to change. Dan was growling loudly; the sound an animal should make, not a human. But Daniel Midnight wasn't human. He was a vampire. Silver shook her head. Was she supposed to be doing something?

She pressed back against the back wall, trying to be as small as possible, when a loud ripping noise make her glance unwillingly at the bloody battle. Though it took only a few moments, though it felt like a lifetime. Dan was holding a Lycan's arm, his smile gleaming sickly. She gaped at him; how could he do that? The arm he was holding was dripping with blood. Silver knew the cartoons with the bone jutting out of the arm, but this was not how it looked. It was not wiggling or moving its fingers. Dan was holding the arm and smirking at the owner- who was howling in agony- like he was God or something. Was that what she was to become? A killer who enjoyed the cries of pain and fear of her victims? Silver fought back the bile burning in her stomach.

Before she could really see what he was doing, Dan flipped something out of his pocket and burned the arm, the hair going up like dried leaves. The smell was horrifying; she stuck my hand over her nose and tried not to breathe. Then in a couple quick movements, he was up against the screaming Lycan; then he put both hands on opposite sides of its furry head and twisted sharply, first to the right, then to the left. There was a sharp CRACK!, and the Lycan was down.

Silver fought the urge to get sick. Suddenly, the other Lycan had unfrozen and was all up in Silver's face, growling, before it swiftly threw her across the room, like an angry child does with a toy. "Get off of her!" She heard Dan scream/growl/moan.

What was on her? Edges of green were swirling around her eyesight. Two snarling figures were now blurred together on the stone floor, darkened with blood. The Lycan was snarling, Dan was snarling, and all Silver could do was sit there. Another rip, and this time Silver did throw up, as it was Dan's hand that was detached from his body. Wiping her mouth with shaking fingers, Silver realized that Dan was losing badly.

Fighting more bile, she launched herself at the big, hairy Lycan. He quickly turned to make a quick end of her, his hand catching her throat and the dirty, rust-colored nails digging into her unprotected neck. "FILTHY!" The Lycan screamed.

And then Dan was on the Lycan. He twisted the furry head back, and threw the Lycan off her. It landed with a dull thud, and didn't get up. Dan's hand was back, and Silver gaped openly, her hands absently feeling the shallow, bloody cuts on her neck.

Dan Midnight was sitting on the cold, stone floor and was breathing heavily. His back was resting on the fallen corpse of one of the Lycans, but he didn't seem to notice. Silver crawled over to him, avoiding the slick pools of blood, and the foul puddle of her own sick. "That...was your plan?" she asked sarcastically, perching beside him. He nodded, warily wiping his stained hands of his jeans, and he closed his eyes. He was still breathing hard. "Are you okay?" He was paler than usual, and something suddenly occurred to me. "Your hand..."

His eyes opened, and they were still that ice-blue. "It just...happens. It happens because we're always at _fucking_ war with the damn Lycans!" His eyes shifted toward the door, and she saw they were fading into black. "I don't know why it or how it happens, but that was only the second time its ever happened to me." Silver blinked slowly.

"Holy mother of hell."

He smiled slowly. "Yeah, hell. A place I know so very well."

Silver fought back a smile; she loved it when things rhymed.


	7. A Snack for the Road

**Do I need to say this anymore? Teehee, I dedicate/half credit this chapter- and all the rest of them for good measure- to my friend, Swiftypup. I couldn't be who I am today if you weren't my frwiend. **

**But I'm not here to make an acceptance speech. Here, all my faithful readers, is the next chapter of the Silver/Dan affair. Hope that it's up to your standards:**

Dan slowly got up, biting his lip in pain. He moaned.

Silver fought the urge to help him up. Knowing him, he'd probably hate her for trying to be nice.

"You okay?"

"Not really. But I'll live."

Silver looked into a corner of the room. She shivered when she saw ashes, knowing that had been an arm two minutes ago.

She bit off the urge to throw up again.

"UGH!" Dan suddenly screamed. "GOD DAMN IT!"

His voice was so sharp and brutal; Silver winced against it, looking instead at the cold, stone walls.

"We have to go," his voice was quiet now. Maybe he had realized he was scaring Silver; maybe he had just worn his voice out.

"Were?"

Silver looked back at Dan, but forced herself not to look at the dead Lycan underneath him. "To Selene's. Now. Before things get out of hand."

He held up his own hand, where a half- square bite mark lay fused with his skin, bleeding slightly as the outer edges of the angry pink flesh puckered.

And Silver remembered another legend: If a werewolf bites you, you become one.

Two hours later, Silver was footsore, hungry, and not in a good mood. She muttered curses under her breath with every unwilling step she took.

Dan was a few yards ahead, and he would look back every few seconds and tell her to hurry up, which would make her feet hurt more, and she would curse again and again and again.

It didn't help that it was nearly dawn, and that the forest was so dense she could barely breathe. The pine trees surrounding them keep whacking her with their whip-like branches, and the pine needles covering the ground kept getting into her socks, and her feet were swollen and bleeding from many puncture wounds.

Her stomach was hurting more than it had before, and she was feeling weak. That, along with her fraying nerves and Dan yelling at her, she was about to either collapse or scream herself hoarse from anger and pain.

And after a while, she just collapsed, no energy left for a scream.

"Da-" the rest of her whisper was muted by dirt, which filled her mouth disgustingly. She lifted her head just enough to spit it out.

"Silver?" Dan was quickly by her side, trying to help her. His cold, delicate fingers were around her forearm in a flash, making sure she was both all right and conscious.

Silver lay there, staring out of the corner of her eye up at the indigo sky. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Her stomach was tearing itself to pieces, but she was barely aware of it. Her senses were dulling, and she was tired.

So, so tired……

Something was pouring over her. Something really cold.

Burning cold.

But Silver couldn't open her eyes, move, she could barely even _breathe._

"Silver, you need to get up, please." Dan's voice was concerned, desperate. "You need to help me out here. Just do this one tiny thing, and you can go back to sleep, okay, sweetie? You need to open your mouth."

If Silver had been fully conscious, she would have thought more of how he had called her 'Sweetie'. But she was barely alive, and it took all the strength she had left to obey his command.

She succeeded in prying her mouth a few centimeters apart, and Dan muttered some encouragement. Though Silver couldn't see, Dan slit his wrist quickly and pressed it over Silver's mouth, who let the deliciously hot liquid trickle down her throat.

A half minute later, Dan removed his wrist from her mouth, and Silver begged for more in her mind. She thought she was getting more when there was a new pressure on her lips, but she only tasted Dan's breath. Before she knew it, she had drifted into unconsciousness.

Dan sat there for a few seconds longer, his lips on hers, before he pulled away and leaned against a tree, staring at the coming dawn with thoughts racing through his mind faster than he could comprehend.

He didn't have to kiss her. She would have fallen asleep anyway. But while she was weak and on the line separating life and death, he had to do _something._ And now that he shared his blood willingly, that his blood ran through her parched veins, that _Dan himself _ran through her very being, he figured things would change very much.

Before he had told her he was not her friend. Now _he_ was the one wanting to be so much more.

Her eyes flashed open, and he was not surprised that they were ice blue. That happened when vampires were feeding or about to attack.

He smiled weakly at her. She wasn't extremely pretty, but the vampire in her was kicking in; she was getting paler and paler every day. And he was falling more and more in love with her as the seconds passed.

Silver smiled back and tried to get up, but she found that her arms and legs wouldn't support her. She looked apologetically at Dan and whispered breathlessly, "Why do…I feel so…horrible?" She couldn't get enough air in her lungs, and her head was spinning.

"You were about to die. Again. We need to get you to feed, _now._" He picked her up, his arm around her waist, hers slung over his shoulders.

They hobbled a few feet before Silver shook her head weakly. "This isn't…going to work…"

Dan had known all along, but he still wanted to try and get her moving; the new blood in her system needed to be circulated.

He set Silver down next to a fallen log, and she leaned on it tiredly, her eyes started to drift closed.

"No, you stay awake." He shook her shoulders gently, and from his wrist- which had healed extremely quickly, if not completely- tiny flakes of dried blood fluttered and speckled Silver's shirt, and she watched them longingly with narrowed eyes.

Once more, Dan kneeled in front of Silver and cut his wrist with a fingernail. Silver's eyes widened with both shock and hunger.

"That looks… I want…"

And she drank more, watching nothing but Dan's face.

She couldn't recognize his expression.

Pleasure?

Again, Daniel Midnight watched her sleep later that night.

He had let her drink more than he should have; now _he_ was feeling weak.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against a tree as he wished that he, too, could fall asleep.

He almost did too, but a stir from Silver jerked him awake. What time was it? From the position of the moon, almost midnight. _Shit,_ he thought, rubbing a hand over his face. "Silver sweetie, wake up. Silver?"

A tiny smirk formed on her face; though she kept her eyes closed. "You called me sweetie." Her voice was barely audible.

He laughed quietly and put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I did. Now, silly, you have to wake up. I have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

He bit his lip, wondering whether or not to tell her. He had to go get something before they both died.

"Somewhere, Silver."

Her eyes opened into tiny slits, and she regarded him quickly. "You're not going to tell me."

"No. Not now. You'll know when I get back."

And then he was gone.

Silver closed her eyes and wished for sleep to close around her again, but it didn't. She almost could feel it laughing at her. And then she remembered the voice, the one that had given her facetious advice her first day as a vampire, and wondered why it hadn't talked to her in a while.

Not that she was sad about that. She was very happy that it had decided to go elsewhere. But right now, in this quiet place, she wanted to talk to talk to _someone._

_Where am I anyway? _Silver thought, the tone of hysteria appearing even in her mind. _Would Dan bring me somewhere, abandon me, and leave me to die?_

"Of course not," Silver mumbled out loud to herself. No, Dan wouldn't, of course not. Not the Dan that gave her his own blood…not the Dan that…

Kissed her?

Was that a dream?

Was she crazy?

Yes, she decided. She was crazy.

But it had all really happened.


	8. In Dan's Mind Part I

ALL DAN 24/7 FIFTEEN HOURS A DAY AND TWENTY HOURS A NIGHT!

: Just kidding.

Dan Midnight roamed throughout the forest, hoping Silver didn't get hurt like he was fearing. _That girl, I swear, _he thought, mentally cursing the fact that if he didn't go and get the things he needed to get, they'd both die. If he could, he'd put it off and wait till the next night, when she could go with him. But if he didn't go now, he'd run out of blood and…

Well, let's just say that wouldn't be good.

He felt another branch crack under the pressure of his foot, and winced, remembering the sound of a Lycan's neck breaking under his own hands. He didn't _like_ killing them; he just knew he _had_ to. As long as it was nothing personal- say…as long as Silver didn't turn into one; he winced at the thought- he could do it.

But that night was the first time that he heard Lycans ever talk. Usually they didn't talk in front of vampires, but since they didn't know that Dan and Silver were hiding, they were talking freely. But after Dan heard them talk…they seemed…more real. And killing them wasn't very easy.

Luckily, the second one was easier, because it was threatening Silver.

_That's right, you frigging Lycans. Hurt her and I'll kill you, bring you back, make you clean up the mess, and kill you again, _he thought with a little satisfied smirk on his face. But that wasn't enough, oh no. He knew that if they hurt Silver, he'd have to do more than kill them.

He hopped over a log and caught sight of his hand.

The bite mark was clearly visible against his pale skin, and Dan shuddered at the thought. Even though…his _other_…right hand had gotten…separated…from his body, he had gotten bit just after, like a punishment for the lives he had taken. He ran a pale finger over the dents, hoping that he'd get to Selene's in time, before he…changed.

Would Silver still love him? Would he hurt her?

No, never. Lycans had minds, they had hearts. But if she got him mad and he changed…

He wouldn't tell that to Silver. No, she'd be too freaked about it. She only learned a bit ago that he was a vampire, and the shock of that was still clearly visible upon her face anytime she'd see him. And when he was killing those Lycans…he thought that she'd be afraid of him forever.

Did she love him too? It was very possible; most humans were attracted to him. He smiled at the memory of Silver's friends, and how they were ogling him. Except that one boy, but as much as the boy didn't want to admit it, since he was insanely jealous, even he thought Dan was beautiful. Guess he just had an air to him…. But Silver didn't have that air, not yet. She wasn't strong enough yet. She was still scared; still confused. In time, Dan thought with a smile upon his insanely too beautiful face, Silver will come to face it, and in time, Silver will be beautiful too.

Not that she wasn't already, Dan amended, jumping over yet another dead branch gracefully; no, she was beautiful in her own way. But in time, she'd be _his_ kind of beautiful.

The moon was glistening brightly through the trees, and Dan took a moment to stare up at its beauty. Lycans had a strong bond with the moon, and as always, he thought that somehow he wasn't meant to look up at its beauty. But the moon was meant for all, even humans, and with that thought in mind, he basked in its glory.

How was the moon created? He knew the science explanation for that, but chose not to believe it. There were too many things in this world so out of the theory of science that he couldn't believe such a power force was created from something like a rock or something. No, it had to be something else.

Dan could see his destination up ahead. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his own mind, he was nervous. Really, he hated these places. But he had to go in here, for Silver and his own sake.

Biting his lip, he strolled casually up to the ominous hospital. He could see into some of the windows; nurses busily going here, running there, giving someone something to drink. He could also see doctors, casually sitting at their desks. This wasn't a place that got much business, that's for sure. One doctor and nurse were having a "party" in one of the rooms; another nurse and doctor were discussing something important over a patient, who seemed asleep. Yes, thanks to Dan's amazing sight, he could see just about everything going on in the hospital. Even where they kept the blood.

He could smell it before he could see it. The air conditioner was blowing the fumes out, toward his nose. He looked over at a dark room on the bottom level, completely looking like it was blocked off, and knew this was the place. In a dusty room in a cold, dark basement, they kept the patient's blood just for him. Well, not really for _him_, but right now he was going to pretend that was true.

He put one foot in front of the other and walked into the hospital. Here he could now smell what made him so afraid of hospitals: Death, blood, and…something else. Something probably coming from the nurse and doctor in that room.

Yuck.

And the antiseptic smell made him want to throw up, but he held his breath and ignored it.

The nurse at the counter glanced up at him, lowered her eyes, then snapped them back up quickly, and her mouth gaped a little bit.

Dan smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, but do you know where room 18 is? My aunt is sick, and she's in that room, I think."

The nurse stared at him, and Dan coughed quietly.

"Huh…?" she breathed, and he repeated, "Room 18. My aunt is in there, I think."

The nurse raised her eyebrow, though it looked like it was hard for her. _Poor Human,_ Dan thought. "Could you take me there?"

"Th-that's not a room," she slurred. Her mouth wasn't working either. Did he really have _that much _of an effect on humans?

Weird.

"Well, alrighty then. Thanks anyways, Miss. I guess I'll go find it myself." His eyes gleamed once more at her, maybe to see if he could pry anything more out of her, and then he quickly walked off.

And he smirked as he heard her voice call hastily, "Wait! Wait, uh, I can take you there!"

Bingo.

"I can take you there," the nurse said, in a dream like voice. "I usually don't…well, I shouldn't…um…what's your name, son?"

Dan smiled, and the nurse's eyes went wide open when she saw how extremely hot he was when he smiled. The nurse's thoughts trailed off…and she found herself thinking things that she should _not _have been thinking about. The boy had to be no older than fifteen, seventeen at most. She, the nurse with the Harvard degree, was almost thirty five in Spring. She couldn't imagine how creepy this was to the boy.

Hmm…I wonder if he has any girlfriends…what kind of shampoo does he use…wait, what is he doing out here by himself? Mature, rational thoughts filled her mind, and she meant to ask, but instead what came out was, "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Dan smiled again, Silver filling his mind. Did he? It was a question he had no real answer to, but considering that he could guess where this nurse's thoughts were going, he wasn't going to answer with the REAL truth. "Yes I do, Miss. She's real pretty too. I reckon she's about as pretty as you." Ha! Take that, you human! Daniel Allan Midnight could charm the pants off any human. He scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking about how even literally that could happen. He bet if he asked the nurse to take off her pants- if she was wearing any, anyway- that she'd do it.

But that was definitely out of the question.

Of course, on cue, the nurse blushed, her whole face turning crimson. "Oh, well. I'm sure she's prettier."

Dan kept that sickening smile on his face- hopefully it didn't stay there permanently- while he didn't reply. Because he knew that it was true. Silver was prettier than this nurse, but he didn't want to seem rude. Truth was, he didn't care.

"Let's go find your aunt, Dan."

His sick smile fell, and he looked at her in distrust. "How the hell do you know my name?" He was no longer the sweet kid with the pretty girlfriend, but a rage-filled vampire who wanted to know how the HELL this old woman knew his name.

The nurse's emerald green eyes flashed, almost too quickly for him to catch. She smiled at him, but this time, there were pointed fangs in her none-too-human teeth. "I know a lot about you, Dan. Like the fact that your harboring a runaway vampire. Are you teaching her things? Looking out for her? Aw, is that the girlfriend you were talking about, Daniel? Was it?"

He didn't answer.

"That's why you came here, wasn't it Daniel? For blood. Because you're too weak to give Silver your own filthy blood, and Silver needs it. Is the baby vampire trying to charm humans now? Taking after that lap dog Michael, are you now?"

That was the last straw. Don't diss Michael.

Dan flicked the Lycan off, and sprinted down the hall toward the blood packets.

As long as he kept ahead of the old bag, he'd be okay.

But, what slipped his knowledge, was that four legs were faster than two.


	9. When Worlds Collapse

**Longest chapter ever! Woo-hoo:D Anyway, hope you enjoy this. This is Silver, who is stuck doing nothing while Dan does his thing in the hospital. Don't worry- his next chapter will come up sooner than you can say YAY! **

**Well…fifteen million times in a row, of course. :**

What was Silver to do? If she just sat here, like a lump on the cold and mushy ground, waiting for someone who might not even come back, she'd be stupid. But when she tried to get up, she found it very hard. She was still very weak. It was hard to even breathe, really. Was it this hard to be a vampire? She always thought- whenever she thought about this kind of thing- that being a vampire would be painless, effortless. Why did it have to hurt so?

She slowly sat up better, a grimace on her face the whole way up. The forest before her stayed the way it was, which was somehow much creepier than if it was stirring. Silver stared into it, maybe trying to see if she could see what was in it, maybe trying to do something to keep her busy. Probably both. But even with her cool new vampire vision, she couldn't see a thing.

Silver was still weak. Even though Dan lent her his blood, and she drank much of what was offered, she still wanted and needed more. Her whole body screamed for it. Her heart and mind screamed for Dan himself- her stomach screamed for his blood.

Would he be back soon? Silver really hoped so, because she knew she couldn't stay here much longer. If she did…well, she knew that if she did, eventually she'd die. She really needed blood.

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack…," she started singing into the darkness of the forest. She had no idea what else to do. She _should_ try to get up, make the blood circulate around her system, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt more than necessary.

Then she started singing some old Britney Spears song, which she had no idea how she still knew. She listened to Britney Spears when she was eight, probably younger. Now, though, Britney was considered very appalling, and Silver often found herself turning off the TV when she came on, or the radio. Even her new song made her grimace. The girl wasn't even trying anymore.

Then Silver heard something- a snap of a twig. The sound was normal enough, but it felt eerie. She was out, alone, in a forest. She didn't even know what forest. "Dan?" she called out toward the noise. She tried to tune her eyes in a way so she could see what was there…but again, got nothing. "Dan? Are you there?"

Flashbacks of scary movie clichés popped in her mind; the scared blonde that would run up the stairs, to where she was now trapped, and look into the closet. _I mean, come on! First you trap yourself by running upstairs; everyone knows you should run outside to get away from him. Then you look in the closet, even when the whole audience is screaming, "DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" and there's creepy music playing in the background. _And then there was always that girl in the woods, deserted, who hears a noise and thinks it's her boyfriend or whatever and follows it….

No. Silver would not be that stupid blonde. Even though she wasn't blonde, but still. She wouldn't be that girl who runs up the stairs.

But still, she hoisted herself up. If she had to attack, she better get up before the person attacks her first, or else it might hurt too bad to get up at all. And that would definitely be bad.

She walked around and hid behind a thick tree with jutting branches. The bark was hard and rough under her soft fingers, but she found herself squeezing onto it for dear life. She knew what was coming, who was there. Because this always happened in movies, in books; the bad guys always found the good guys, but the good guy always won in the end, right?

She strained her eyes and ears and forbade herself to feel weak. A vampire, even a new one, could not afford to feel or be weak. Then she finally heard it, after much straining.

But it wasn't a Lycan, like she was afraid of. It was two teenagers.

"Charlie?" one of them said. A girl with a high pitched voice lay between the earth and a boy with soft, curly hair. "I should get back now. Dad's probably wondering where I am."

"No, baby," the boy with the soft curly hair said. He ran a finger over the girl's cheek and whispered the next words huskily, making Silver strain her ears more. "Please, honey, don't leave now. We haven't even gotten to the good part."

Silver smelled the girl's fear. Fear for what, exactly? Anticipation-like fear, or genuine fear? Fear from the boy? "My dad-"

"Your dad has got to relax," the boy interrupted, putting a finger on her mouth. Now Silver knew- this was not anticipation fear, this was fear fear. The girl was scared of this boy, or maybe of what this boy was trying to do. "We're fine. I've got protection."

_Oh god, _Silver thought, swallowing,_ oh god, I can't watch this._

Against her better judgment, she didn't turn away.

The couple started kissing each other hard.

The boy started feeling her up, and this time Silver did turn away. It was like she was invading on their personal space, although Silver knew she was a good hundred yards away. Embarrassingly, her heart hammered in her chest, thinking about Dan. They'd only kissed once, but still…Silver wished in a way that they were the couple on the floor of Mother Earth, kissing each other passionately.

Silver bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty and wrong, but knowing she still wanted it all the same.

She wished she could know if he felt the same, or if he kissed her for some other reason. It did make her fall asleep fast. Maybe that's why. But she hoped that it was more than that, even though some part of her held back that hope knowing that if she got her hopes up and they were wrong, she'd hate herself even more.

The girl shrieked, "No, Taylor!"

Silver whipped her head back, narrowing her eyes at the couple. The girl's shirt was almost completely off, but she tugged at it with dirty hands. The boy's greedy eyes narrowed at the girl, but he didn't say anything. He just rolled himself off of her.

"Is this because of Mr. Uptight? Because if it is, I want you to know that he'll never find out. Ever. I'll just say I took you out to a movie with Tate, and you know she'll back me up, Cindy. Please? If you love me, you'll do this one thing for me. I've never asked you for anything before?"

_Cindy, if you're a smart girl, you'll know that's just a line. And not a very original one at that, _Silver thought in her head. She knew that Cindy seemed very mature and realistic, but she couldn't be for sure. Though, she'd always been good when it came to people.

"Taylor, I can't. It's not that I don't love you, it's-"

"Liar! Obviously it is," Taylor interrupted yet again. "Cindy, please don't make me hurt you."

Silver's whole body stiffened. Hurt her?

"W-what?" Cindy stammered. She tried slipping out of under him, but Taylor held tight onto her shoulders. He leaned in for another kiss, and Silver watched as Cindy kept her eyes open while he passionately kissed her, almost seeming to wait for it to be over. "Done now?" was all she asked when he pulled back.

It was hard to tell, from a hundred yards away, but Silver could swear she saw Taylor's eyes gleam. "Not even close," he replied.

He ripped at her shirt. Silver widened her eyes as the girl's high pitched scream reached her ears. Taylor brought out some duck tape out of his pocket and rolled it and cut it with a knife from his other pocket. Was it just Silver or was he really prepared for this?

"Taylor, please!"

"Shut up!" And over her mouth went the duck tape. "Not another word from you!" And an eerie, cackling laugh came from his mouth and then he started taking her pants out.

Running toward the couple, Silver dodged trees around her. The night air whipped at her face; the moon urged her on. Silver wondered for a fraction of a second if Dan noticed the moon tonight; it was full.

Taylor succeeded in pulling off her pants, and now they lay in a heap by Cindy's shirt. Silver watched from behind Taylor; Cindy's eyes widened at the shadowed girl standing behind Taylor, her boyfriend for five months now, and watched as she put a finger over her mouth, urging her not to tell or give her away. As if she could with the duck tape. As if she wanted to.

Silver reached a hand out and cupped it around Taylor's jaw line. And then she threw him against a tree behind Cindy, far enough away so that when a huge branch fell off from the impact, Cindy didn't get hit.

Silver helped Cindy get the duck tape off and sit her up. She was panting and looking wildly from the shadowed girl to Taylor, who was now lying unconscious under the tree. Both of the girls- Silver more sharply- could see the indent of where he hit the tree.

Silver checked his pulse. He was still alive. Good. She didn't want to be a killer, but she did smile at the fact that she hurt this little creep.

"You…saved me," the Cindy girl breathed.

Silver smiled. Cindy's breath caught in her throat; this girl was breathtaking! She just radiated power…Cindy only wished she could have that much confidence someday.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the shadowed girl asked. Cindy nodded, cupping a hand around her neck, forcing herself to breathe. The girl, whoever she was, just saved her from being raped by someone she loved, someone she thought she could trust.

Where was her life going to go now?

"Ex, I hope now?"

Cindy nodded again, but didn't say anything. She was planning to go away soon anyway; that's why they came here tonight, as a good-bye. But now…Cindy couldn't help but to want to get out ASAP.

"Good. Are you okay? I hope I didn't scare you." The shadowed girl's silhouette glowed silver in the moonlight. She stood above Cindy, staring at the girl with black eyes, as dark as the night folding around them. But oddly, they looked kind.

"Not you," Cindy answered, with a pointed look at Taylor. She loved him. And now…she had no idea anymore. He just tried to rape her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes boys are just creeps."

"Yeah."

"I have to go now."

Silver looked up at the girl, who was now looking off into the distance as if something wasn't right. Cindy was scared that she looked so scared; no one should ever look that worried, that agitated. Had something go wrong? This forest went on for miles- how could she possibly know anyhow? "Something wrong?" Cindy built up the courage to ask.

"Yes. Someone's calling me. But hey, before I leave, I want to tell you to be careful. Get away from him. Call the cops or something. He won't be up for another half hour or more, but get away. And please, be careful." Silver didn't want this girl to be hurt- she reminded her too much of herself. Scared and confused, feeling everything she thought was right in her world fall apart. Silver knew that feeling all too well.

Silver tuned her ears into the distance, trying to hear the voice again. It sounded like Dan's voice, calling her name. But she couldn't be sure.

And suddenly, everything burst color in her eyes. She could see a color around Cindy, and a red thing around the boy, Taylor. She could hear the voices in the distance. Screaming, and lots of it. She could see people running around, people in hospital dresses and doctor's coats. But that was crazy- this forest had to run on for at least five miles, if not more. She could see that far?

Cindy saw the girl's eyes turn ice-blue. Aqua, sort of, but more…mysterious and beautiful. They danced in the light of the moon. "You're not human," Cindy stated.

Silver smiled sweetly and kindly to the girl. "Collect your stuff." Cindy obeyed, knowing this girl was not human, but still she wouldn't hurt her. "Can you run fast?"

"I was on A-track."

"Good. Now, when I start running, you run back to your house. Tell your dad that you and your boyfriend broke up. You're moving."

How did she know this? Both of them wondered absently the same thing. "Yes."

"Good. Move fast." For Silver knew this boy wasn't going to stop hurting her, and Silver wouldn't be around enough to protect her anymore. "Bye, Cindy. Be careful."

"Bye," Cindy said. It was like a final good-bye. Cindy was more scared for this shadowed girl than herself. "You be careful too."

With a sad smile back at Cindy, her last words to her were said, "If only."

And then she ran off, focusing her eyes on the shadowy figure that was Dan, who was fighting off a Lycan outside of General Views Hospital.

Would it ever end?


	10. In Dan's Mind Part II

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT, DUDE! Hope you like this chapter too! Review, please. I love all my readers- you guys are so cool. :D **

Dan ran down the hall, his feet moving like a blur. At first he was slow, trying not to scare the other patients. Now he didn't care. He just had to get away from this Lycan before it caught him.

How did it do that? It must have done something to make Dan not know it was one…maybe some kind of injection, some kind of modern medicine? Usually vampires knew who were Lycans and who weren't, but this one totally slipped his Lycan Radar. And that made Dan feel very, very uneasy.

Another scream from another dainty nurse as Dan flew around a corner and jumped over a body rack. Scrunching up his nose in irritation, Dan tried to find the door to the blood packets, because whatever he was going to do, he was not going to do it without first getting the blood for him and Silver. Maybe the blood was enough, maybe more than enough, for Silver, but he needed some fast. He just hoping he could drink some before he fought the Lycan off so he could gain some strength.

Dan flung himself down the stairs, listening for any sign of the Lycan. He didn't hear anything at all. That was strange, but Dan forced himself on, instead of stopping and resting like he would have liked.

He busted down the door to the room with the packets, and walked in there casually. He wasn't breathing heavily like most humans did after a long run; he was just slouching over like he hadn't slept in days, and hadn't eaten. Which were both true. But the ladder was what was making him feel so crappy.

He found them. He was wondering when the catch was going to come in; he knew that he wouldn't be able to just drink one, put some in his pocket, and walk out of the hospital without any scratches at all.

But instead of worrying about it, he drank one hastily down. Already he felt the blood fusing with his own. It tasted bad because it was old, but it still had its effects. Dan immediately felt better, and smiled when he heard four legs prancing down the stairs, thinking it was going to trap him while he was feeding, a vampire's most vulnerable time, not knowing that Dan had mastered the technique of _chugging_ a long time ago.

"Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Dan mocked, making kissing sounds to the open door.

Knowing he'd be better fighting outside instead of this cramped room, he slipped outside through the tiny window, already feeling better with the fresh air. He knew the Lycan would follow him.

And sure enough, the wolf-like thing came through the window two seconds later, growling at Dan. They were easier to fight when they were in human form, but Dan had just fed, and he felt angry at this Lycan for messing things up. He wanted to get to Silver before too long, and this ting was holding him back.

Another growl. The thing would be cute if it wasn't so menacing and ruining its face with that awkward grimace. Dan smirked at it. "So, cute nurse. You had a crush on me a little bit ago. What changed?"

The Lycan morphed back into a human, and it was not the nurse thing he saw a while ago. It was an ugly woman with ugly red hair spiked up on her head and a large nose. Her squinted eyes were glaring at him, and he knew what had happened; this Lycan had projected thoughts into the nurse's head, which made the nurse say that. That was very, very odd.

"Danny boy," the Lycan hissed. "When will you learn that we're evolving?"

_Oh yes Dan, we're evolving alright. Why, in fact, I'm one of the new breeds. I can do things that you're little mind would threaten to shatter at. This is only one of them. Oh, such a pretty little boy, such a shame that you're a vampire and not a Lycan…oh yes…what a shame…_

Dan's face paled; he was going to be a Lycan.

"What?" the Lycan hissed out loud, her face pale too. "What were those thoughts, my boy? You're going to be a Lycan?"

Dan said nothing. Instead, inside his own head, he began reciting the alphabet; ABC…ZYX…from the beginning to end, from the end to the beginning. The Lycan growled at his obvious attempt to drown her out. "Did one bite you?"

GHIJ… "If one bit you, my boy, I could help you. Even though you'd be a filthy half breed, I'd still love you."

_No._

_Well. Aren't you a one-answer boy. Is there a reason for that?_

_ABCDEF…_

_Shut up! Shut up and tell me what's really going on!_

Dan's mind became blank. And he thought quietly, _Silver Moon Stone. _

"A girl. A vampire girl. Oh I should have guessed. I bet the filthy vampire girl-"

"SILVER'S NOT FILTHY!"

And Dan pounced on the Lycan, attacking it so they both fell to the muddy ground. They rolled over each other, the red haired Lycan batting at Dan with long fingernails; Dan snarling at her with his fangs down.

Rolling around on the ground like this, they could have been mistaken for two lovers on a midnight stroll. But, of course, a Lycan and vampire could never be together, not really.

Something caught the attention of the Lycan for a fraction of a second, but that's all Dan needed. Dan got a hold of her neck, twisted, and watched as she fell back.

_You could have been loved…_ The words echoed in Dan's mind as the light in the Lycan's eyes faded.

"I am loved," Dan said as he kicked the Lycan.

"Dan?"

A quiet, musical voice blew around his head like a quiet breeze. Silver. He turned to her, and saw that she had matured. She was radiating a glow that was insanely attractive, and Dan walked to her. He had blood on his hands from the Lycan's neck, and he wiped it off on his jeans as he reached her. "What happened to you?"

"I saved a girl from her boyfriend," Silver breathed, looking at Dan. "Are you okay?"

"Now. God, I was so worried…. I'm so sorry for leaving you, but you were too weak. How…I didn't give you that much blood, how are you so…okay now?" Dan's words wouldn't work right; he never felt like this before. When Silver smiled at him, he felt kind of light headed. When Silver's black eyes twinkled at him, he felt like everything was fine.

"I'm not sure. But I think it had something to do with saving that girl. Worried? I was worried about _you_. Are you okay?"

She was kind of pale and even though that glow still radiated finely, he couldn't take chances. Dan took out a blood packet and gave it to her. She bit her lip, hesitating, and, smiling, he helped her open it. They both sat down on the grass, and Dan lifted the packet up to her lips.

She closed her eyes while eating. It was hard for her, he imagined, but it would be okay in time. They'd stay together forever, just him and her. In a cave. Under a bridge. Anywhere, as long as he was with Silver, was fine by him.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and he saw they were that blue color. It looked really good on her. He reached up a hand and rubbed it on her cheek, feeling her soft skin. He loved her. He didn't know how, he didn't know how he knew either, but he could feel it.

"Silver?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to think. "I love you," Dan finished, feeling heavy inside, wondering what she was going to say. What if that was a bad thing to say? What if-

But Silver opened her eyes, and pressed her hand over the one he had over her cheek. "I love you too, Dan."

They both leaned in, and the world spun as their lips met.

Dan pushed against her, and Silver felt the bark of a tree on her back. But she didn't register it; only Dan's lips on hers meant anything right now. They were soft, and both of their mouths were moving in perfect rhythm. Silver wouldn't be surprised if some violins started playing, everything was that perfect.

She smelled so good. He didn't want to pull apart. And since vampires didn't really have to breathe….

But eventually they did pull apart. His ice-blue eyes looked into hers, and suddenly they were both connected, somehow. Neither of the vampires knew this yet- but this bond would be almost as strong as Selene and Michael's. The bond between two who have shared blood, shared a kiss. Shared love.

"You're beautiful." Dan leaned his forehead on Silvers, feeling her breath lightly knick his lips. He kissed her again, lightly. Then again. And then they were kissing like the first time.

A while later, they were setting up camp- not much of a camp, just a few blankets they found in the hospital and trip ropes so they knew if anyone came- with Dan feeling more enlightened than he had since…he found out he was a vampire. Everything was okay. Everything would always be okay. As long as he had Silver.

Silver's face smiled at him. There were only two blankets; it was obvious they should lay one down so they don't get dirty (but it wasn't like Dan cared about getting dirty that much.) But he wasn't going to ask Silver to share a blanket with him...he believed the term would be called being, "forward".

"How are we going to do this?" Silver asked, echoing his thoughts. Her eyes rested on the two blankets. He cursed his mind for not thinking about this sooner. "We could lay one blanket down and use the other over us."

YES! "Uh, if you want." PLEASE? Dan's mind screamed for her to say yes.

Silver smiled, and the smile took him by surprise. It wasn't her normal sweet smile. It had a mischievous edge to it. "Sure."

So that's how they set up the bed- the blanket under them, one blanket laying on top, over their heads so the sun couldn't reach them in the morning. Vampires didn't toss and turn at night, so the blanket would remain there as long as they didn't wake up.

Dan and Silver stared up at the moon while they lay there. Finally, Silver sighed and turned over, closing her eyes and resting her head on Dan's shoulder. It was kind of hard, but the feeling of touching him made up for it.

And Dan had no problem with it either.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he sat there like that, listening to Silver's even breathing and watching the forest around him buzz with life. Her body was pressed tightly next to his, and he tried not to breathe so much, savoring the feeling of another person next to him. Of Silver next to him. Yes. Silver was the One; the One Michael always told him he'd find but Dan never believed it. True Love existed only in books, fairy tales, and movies.

But now, he believed in anything.

It was almost dawn, the sun peaking out to play and the horizon a pinkish orange color, when Dan finally fell to sleep, him and Silver pressed together like two birds of a feather.


	11. Just Keep Kissing

_**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I really, really hate myself right now. At least I didn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger:D **_

_**Thank you to all who post reviews, (especially **_**angel of muse**_** you're awesome) because you're who keep me going when I just want to throw away Silver and Dan. :D But here we go, and I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MICHAEL, SELENE, OR THE IDEA OF LYCANS. I did, however, make up the Lycans themselves. **_

When Dan awoke, he almost jumped out of his skin. Silver was staring up at him, the moonlight dancing in her eyes. Dan ran a finger over her cheek, and kissed her lips for a second, and then pulled back.

"Morning sunshine," Silver muttered when he pulled back.

"Good morning."

He sat up, and Silver noticed he looked a bit tense. She sat up too, pulling the blanket off them and snuggling up in his rock hard chest.

"Ready to get to Selene's?" she asked, closing her eyes and yawning.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he admitted. He looked up at the moon, noticing it wasn't full yet, and he was slightly glad. Lycans were very strong when full moons came around, but the old myth of them turning only when full moons were there was just as false as the garlic myth for vampires. But Lycans were strong during full moons, and Dan wondered if he'd change during then.

"What's the matter?"

Silver's black concerned eyes stared up at him, the eyebrows over them furrowed in worry. He smiled and ran his finger over them, straightening them out. "Nothing's the matter, honey," he whispered. _Beside the fact that I'm going to be a Lycan. Other than that…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She stayed silent for a moment, burrowing her head in Dan's chest, listening to him breathe. She barely knew anything- she didn't know how vampires worked, Lycans, how Selene was going to treat her, how this would end up, if it would end up like Cindy's life? Or would she and Dan get married…live in a house with a picket fence…

She almost laughed at that image. There'd be no picket fence, that's for sure.

"Silver?" Dan whispered, not wanting to disrupt wherever her thoughts were going, but needing to talk to her. He felt extremely close to her now, like he could tell her anything and she'd accept it. He had a shoe fetish? No problem for Silver.

"Yes, Dan?"

"What if this ended badly? What if…we didn't make it?"

Silver looked up at him, her long brown hair falling in her eyes. He brushed it out so he could see them better. "I…" she thought for a moment. What if this ended badly? _What kind of question was that?_ She asked herself. _Did Dan not believe that this was going to be okay_? "If this ended badly…then I'd want to die."

"What?" Silver…dead….it was almost painful to think. Dead, dead. Not vampire dead.

"If you died…then I'd want to die too."

He was not thinking about it ending like that. He was thinking of him turning into a Lycan…that showed him where they were different. She was very extreme, wasn't she?

He laughed, making her look at him like he was crazy. This was not funny! This was serious! But here Dan was, laughing with his head thrown back like she just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Dan!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Silver, but come on. I can't die. And anyway, that's silly. If I died…I wouldn't want you to come with me."

"Why?" She was hurt, offended. Did Dan not want her that much? "Why wouldn't you want to spend your afterlife with me too?"

"This _is_ my afterlife," he said, gesturing to all around him. "And I want, no, I _intend_ to spend every waking- and sleeping- moment of it with you."

She sighed, pressing her head against his chest once more. He was cold, but she didn't care; she could feel it anyhow. "But you don't want me to come after you when you die? Why not?"

"I want you to live your life, your afterlife, if I ever die, Silver," he said, sighing and laying his head against hers. "See, I've lived for twenty years wandering around, doing Selene's bidding, doing this, killing that, that I've never settled down or taken the time to…like someone the way I like you."

"Like me?" Silver smiled.

"Well…" Dan smiled too. "Maybe a bit more than like."

Silver raised her head to look into his eyes. She flipped over so she was on her hands and knees and faced him. "Well, I a-bit-more-than-like you too."

She rose her lips to meet his, and they kissed once more.

She threw her body on top of his, and he was so taken off guard that he fell over onto his back. Silver lay on top of him, kissing his mouth, and suddenly he felt he could stay like this forever.

Silver tangled her fingers through his hair and he rested his hand on the small of her back. He could feel her whole body pressed against his, and he parted his lips slowly and moaned.

"Silver…we have to get going now."

Silver groaned and whispered back, "Not now, Dan. We'll go later."

She kissed him again, and for a little while Dan let her. She felt so good…but no, they had to leave….

_Screw it_, Dan thought as he kissed her back romantically, _we can leave later. We don't have a deadline. _

Kissing her felt so damn good.


	12. Stupid Lycan Voices

**Curse me out all you want, my fellow fanfictioners, but I've been so busy with school that Dan and Silver just slipped my mind. Sorry, Dan and Silver, and sorry, everyone else. **

**Please review this one for me; it's an interesting new chapter that I'm experimenting with. The story will come into full circle sooner or later, I promise. **

**And, again, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My bad. D **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM GEEKYHEATH AND SWIFTYPUP! **

As the moon waxed and waned, Silver and Dan trudged hastily through the forest, searching for shelter. Dan had led her through this thick maze of a forest for three nights now, and Silver was getting a bit restless. She lost count of the times she had asked, "Are we there yet?"

And each time Dan would reply, "You'll know when we're there."

To which Silver asked, "Are we close?"

And Dan mumbled, "No, Silver, we're not."

It was the ultimate test for their relationship. Couples thinking about getting a divorce should really walk through a thick forest together. Silver thought about getting in a fight with Dan three times now, but each time she held back her anger. Dan was being nice to her; she could at least try to return the halfhearted favor.

Finally they stopped at a little cave with a couple boulders blocking the entrance. Hastily, wanting more than anything to just collapse unto himself and think about nothing and move nothing on his body for a while, Dan tried pushing the boulders out of the way, but he was too weak. He hadn't had any blood yet; he was waiting until they found shelter.

"Silver, come and help me please."

"I'm not strong enough," she said, surprised Dan would ask her for that favor. Pushing a bolder out of the way? How could she do that?

"You're a vampire," he said, rolling his eyes. They were both irritable and couldn't be further apart from that night where they slept under the stars, that Dan was a bit worried. He'd have a drink and then apologize to Silver. Yeah, that was a pretty good plan. "You can move things heavier than yourself. The both of us together, even when we're weak, can move this thing with our pinkies."

"Fine," Silver said, still a bit unsure. But she toddled over to the boulder anyhow and pushed against it with all her might, hearing Dan grunt from beside her.

It slid under their command like butter on a skillet.

"Whoa," Silver breathed, standing still as Dan rubbed his dirty hands on his pants. He smiled at her, at all these new things she was finding she had in her- the ability to see better, hear better, sense things better. And her strength- Dan remembered that being the hardest thing to get used to.

"Shall we go inside?"

Dan stuck out his hand in way of apology and Silver took it, as acceptance. Everything was going to be fine; Dan and her would have a drink, lie down, and wake up in the morning, refreshed and feeling better.

They closed the cave back up and sat on the dirty ground. Dan fished in his bag and took out a blood pack. He had to make it to Selene's in less than three days; he was running low on these. He only had two left. And with the amount of energy they were using throughout the night, they'd be needing at least one a night.

"Dan?"

He turned his head at Silver's whisper, barely audible to his own ears. She looked worried, tense. For a second he wondered if something was out there, but he'd be able to sense it to. "What's the matter?"

"It's just…" Silver thought back to the night they shared under the stars, the conversation they had. Did Dan believe that things would end badly? "I miss you, that's all."

"I've been right here all day," he said, confused. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place, which was odd for a vampire. _She's not normal and you know it, _he told himself in his head. _That's what makes her so…beautiful. She's not a normal, blood lusty vampire. She's your beautiful Silver. _

"Not really, no," she said, shaking her head. Her brown hair flopped around elegantly. Even though vampires didn't technically need showers, Silver longed for soap and shampoo. It was the normal human things she found herself craving throughout the long nights. "You've been here, here, but not….the Dan I love."

She moved forward a bit and lightly rested her forehead on his, breathing evenly. If Dan wanted to play hard during the night, fine. She at least wanted something out of him when they had to go to sleep. "Dan?"

Her breath tickled his lips. He closed his eyes. He barely dared himself to open his mouth, in fear he would kiss her right then before she got to finish what she wanted to say. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Totally and completely."

"I love you too, you know."

"I know."

And then, with the moon their only witness, they kissed each other once more. It was passionate, much like the ones they had before. But this was different; there was something under the surface, something like longing. Dan loved kissing Silver, but he found himself wanting more, wanting _her_, wanting to do what he'd only fantasized about doing after he turned to a vampire…

And when Silver pulled away, he saw it in her eyes too. They had a term for it, but the term sounded gross to Dan. Lust. It was a yucky word, one that he didn't think of too often, because he had many other things to think about. But right now the term repeated in his head, over and over, much like the time Silver had the word stuck in her head….

But he controlled himself, like he had done so many other times. Not here, not tonight. Silver thought the same thing he thought, by the way she was biting her lip. He sighed and laid down on the cold, hard stone.

Thoughts drifted incoherently through his mind. He couldn't catch any specific one of them and sound it. _Silver, moon, beautiful, love, lust, hard, stone, if only…_

And then Silver laid her head on Dan's hard chest, her eyes staring up at his face. If only she could get into his head, she thought sadly. If only she could imagine what he was thinking. If only she could have him right here, in this gross and dark cave, where the moon would be their only watcher, their lover too. But Silver was a good girl with morals, and she knew this wasn't the right place, or the right time.

He raised his hand and stroked Silver's fine brown hair. Her face was pale and soft, and he found himself staring at her cheek, wishing that he could see if the rest of her skin was as soft and pale as her cheeks.

Finally, it got so hard that he kissed her once more on the mouth and turned away, curling up in a ball.

"You have to understand," Dan said to her as he turned around. "I may be a vampire, but my human longings are still there."

Silver knew that very well.

Dan was fast asleep, dreaming about emptiness, when Silver was taken.

She was sleeping too, when all of a sudden someone jerked her out of her sleep and brought her out into the daylight.

She hissed against it, something that, when looking back on this horrible memory, she laughed at. It burned her skin, and the person who was carrying her was laughing. "Filthy, filthy little vampire," the thing hissed.

She smelled something gross, something that she felt didn't belong on this earth.

It was, of course, a Lycan.

"DAN!" she yelled, her voice coarse and her skin burning. She didn't want Dan to come out in the sun, but if a Lycan was taking her… "DAN, HELP ME!"

"Sorry, sugar cookie," the Lycan said, its voice rough and gravelly. Silver didn't know if it was a man or a woman, but she thought it might be a man. "Danny boy can't save you now, you know. He's fast asleep in his cave of wonders. Taken advantage of you yet, Silver?"

"NO!"

"Ah, really? Because Selene had a deal with him, you see. As long as he got you back here, unharmed, he could do anything he wanted with you. Anything including…" The Lycan chuckled and he raised Silver so that they were face to face. It was a man. "Well, you catch my drift, don't you sweet?"

"Dan would never," Silver said through clenched teeth, half because she was defending him and half because she was bearing herself against the pain.

"Oh really?" Silver saw his eyes last night, the restraint he had there, the longing too. Of course Dan wouldn't do that to her! He said he loved her!

The Lycan laughed. "It's a trick, I tell you! Selene and him have a deal, I told you that. Dan is an incredible liar and actor, just like another little vampire I know…"

Silver wondered for a second how the Lycan knew that.

And then thoughts came protruding into her head.

_I'm ashamed that you didn't recognize me, baby. I was sent to protect you from Dan; I was that voice in the back of your head. When Dan came, however, I was shut off and forced to follow you. Dan almost took advantage of you last night, after you fell asleep. You should have seen him; pacing back and forth. Why, I almost thought to steal you away then! But I waited. I have self restrain. _

_Dan wouldn't, _Silver thought back, hurting too much to say it aloud. _No, Dan loves me, I know he does! He does enough to wait for me! _

_LIAR! _The voice boomed in her head, making her wince. _HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! How many times do I have to tell you? Dan is an incredible liar; him and Selene both. You're just a pawn to get Dan what he wants. You want to know who his love really is? Who he would _really_ do anything for in the world? _

_No_, Silver pleaded, everything hurting; her heart, her body, her mind.

_Yes you do, Silver. You do. _

_His heart belongs to one vampire and one vampire only: Selene herself. _

And that was the moment Silver blacked out- because of the pain from the sun and the pain in her heart.


	13. The Deal of Stupidity

**I think this is a nice treat for you guys- two chapters in one sitting for ya! Well, here's my way of apology and, anyways, I couldn't leave Silver dangling over the shoulder of some Lycan. **

**Is Dan really bad? **

**Should Silver trust this Lycan who forced thoughts into her head eight chapters or so back? **

**All these questions, and more, will be answered… **

**Or will they? **

**And please review this chapter too. This one's important, and it's very…different, and I want to know what you guys think. **

* * *

When Silver woke back up, she knew she had been dreaming.

She was back in the cave, with Dan right by her side. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned over and leaned her cheek lazily on his neck.

But Dan's neck was fleshy and hot.

Confused, knowing that Dan's neck was usually cold and hard, she got up and, in a flash, was across the room. She narrowed her eyes at the sleeping figure that was breathing evenly in and out. "Lycan," she hissed, and suddenly adrenaline raced through her body, her natural instincts to kill Lycans coming out. She saw, in a puddle of water on the floor of the cave, her eyes were now ice blue.

"Get up!" she screamed at the Lycan. She knew she would not be able to go out there, in the sun, alone. And she had no idea where she was; she wasn't going to be able to get to Dan. With a jerk and a chuckle, the Lycan arose and cocked an eyebrow at her.

It was Dan.

The Lycan was Dan.

* * *

Silver jerked awake, hitting her head hard on something she couldn't see.

"Along with injecting thoughts into your brain, I can inject dreams there too," came a voice from her right.

Carefully, she moved her head to look at the thing that was speaking to her. "My name's Longfellow, by the way. You can call me Long, though. All my friends do."

"I'm not your friend," Silver growled, the venom clear in her voice. "Why did you take me here?"

She was too weak to say more, too weak to get up.

"Oh sugar," the Lycan said, smiling sweetly at her. "I'm in love with you, that's all. Way more than that filthy vampire is. I could make you happy, you know. I'm so much better than Daniel Midnight. You know that, somewhere deep down inside. And you love me too."

As he said it, the words echoed in her mind. _You love me too_…. Could it be?

No.

Yes.

NO.

YES!!

"No," Silver said, her voice wavering and weak. "No…not…true."

_But I am in love with you, Silver. That's not a lie. I have been from the first time I was in your mind, in your heart. You're so…innocent. I was sad that you had to be thrown into this wild thing. But I'm just like you, you know. One day I woke up and I was a Lycan. That was two months after I turned seventeen, just like you sugar. We have a lot more in common than you will ever know. Now, get some sleep. You can wake up when the moon does. _

Silver's head thudded back on the pillow, her mouth open and breath coming in and out.

Longfellow gently bent down and kissed her soft lips. He wished that she could see the truth.

He wished that he could kill Dan.

* * *

Just as Silver awoke from her nightmare, Dan awoke from his.

He was about to turn and nuzzle his head into her hair for comfort, or at least rest his hand on hers, but then he noticed something about the cave now. Something that was missing.

He gasped and turned to where Silver was laying only hours ago.

She was gone.

Faster than Superman could claim he was (And by the way, did you know Superman was a vampire? Oh yes he was. The strength, the speed, the invincibility? It all points to one thing. He was the first breed, before the sun cursed them and before the blood was needed to keep them alive. All the benefits and none of the curses. Lucky bastard.) Dan got up and looked around the cave. "Silver, if you're playing a joke on me, this isn't funny at all."

No answer came back.

"Silver Moon Stone!" he shouted.

Nothing. Just the chirp of birds.

He moaned. How could he let this happen? Selene was going to kill him.

And then he wondered: Who took her? A Lycan? Michael, playing a joke on him? Or did she find something out, something he tried to keep away from his thoughts even, that he didn't want her to know?

He packed up the blood sacks and bit his lip. There was sun out there. Judging on where it was, it was only about two o'clock. Wincing against the pain Silver must have endured when being taken/leaving, he sat back down. He was helpless. He couldn't go out there yet.

_Wimp. I would have done it. _

* * *

Longfellow frowned at Dan. How could he just sit around?

"He doesn't really love her," he answered his own question out loud. He would have done it, he truly would have. Saving Silver would have been something that didn't need a second thought; he wouldn't even need to think about once. He'd be out there and calling her name, sniffing through trees.

It'd just make it easier for me to do my job, he told himself. But he wasn't sure he wanted to see Silver crushed like that. He also wanted to fight Dan really bad. Fighting Dan would be something that he'd tell to all his Lycan buddies. Fighting Dan and killing him also meant that Silver might love him too.

Silver stirred in her sleep. She must not be fully vampire yet, he thought. Vampires sleep like stones. They don't wake up for anything. But here Silver was…talking. "Get Dan," she moaned, her eyes fluttering. "He's going to go out in the sun…going to get hurt…might die…"

Longfellow smiled to himself. "Good," he said, to no one in particular.

* * *

Something pulled Dan outside. His love for Silver, Longfellow's urging; whatever it was, it made him go outside even though the sun was scolding him. But he had to save her, had to make sure she was alright.

Also, he really had to get her back to Selene's.

He stopped dead, feeling a voice come through his mind. He tried to block it out. He knew who it was.

_Danny boy! _

_Do you have Silver_? Longfellow and Dan went way back; they were friends once upon a time. But right now, if he had Silver, Dan couldn't hate him more.

_Maybe, maybe not my best friend. You were always stealing the girls I loved, weren't you? _

_You don't love her the way I do_, Dan stated matter-of-factly, while trying to trudge through the heat of the sun. It hurt; oh God did it hurt.

_How can you be so sure?_ Long's voice asked in his head. _I've been tracking her for months now. You're lucky her vampire side's more dominant, love. Otherwise she'd love me more. _

_Her…vampire side? Meaning what, Long? _

_The Great Selene didn't tell you, did she? You mean to tell me that the vampire you love the most is keeping secrets from you? Oh my, imagine! Your love, your one and only love, keeping a secret that might change your whole world! I bet Silver knows nothing about that, does she? _

_Shut up and tell me what you mean, Long. _

_I mean that you love Selene, that's what I mean. _

Dan said nothing back, he just kept walking. He was too weak to run.

_I see. I mean that Silver Stone is a vampire and a Lycan. One of the first test subjects Selene has. She's barbaric, Dan. I don't see why you love her, really. I thought you went for the sweet, innocent ones. Or is that just an act? _

_Shut up, Long! Goodbye now. Since you won't tell me anything I- _

_Oh don't get your panties twisted in a bunch, Danny boy. Meet me at midnight at the Rocks. We'll have a fight; I win, I get Silver and you leave forever and go back to your puppy crush on Selene. You win, you get Silver. _

_And you die_, Dan said in his head, liking that bargain.

Longfellow's voice chuckled in his head. _Sure, Danny boy. And if I win, then, you die. Deal? _

Dan didn't have to think twice about this. Neither of the creatures of the night were thinking about Silver, their love for her, or the fact that they were once best friends. Nothing of that mattered now.

_Deal._


	14. The Fight

Okay so here's the thing: I totally couldn't wait to write the fight scene, so guess what???! HERE IT IS! Thank you reviewing and I hope this long, boring, fight scene is good for you!

Now that it was midnight, Dan stalked like a cat looking for its prey over to the Rocks, where he and Long used to hang out and drink when they were kids.

He didn't know how Long could project thoughts into people's minds. He thought back to the fight he had with the lycan outside of the hospital; the day he found out he loved Silver. That lycan could do it too! How was it that all these lycans were evolving, shifting into even more supernatural beings and vampires were just…staying the same? 

That wasn't good. Not good at all.

And what was he saying about Silver being both Lycan and Vampire? That made no sense. Dan was pretty sure that she was only one; vampire.

And what about him being a lycan? When was that going to happen?

_You can't be a lycan, Dan. Even if you got bit, which you probably did once upon a time, Selene found a way to fix that so you could never be a lycan. Don't you remember all the tests she did on you?_

_First of all, _Dan said, hissing in his mind, wanting Long to get over to the Rocks quick because he wanted to end it already, _get out of my freaking head. Second of all, how do you know all of this? Have you been stalking me? _

_I'll obey your first command, Danny boy. _

Long was silent.

Dan sat down on the rocks, wondering if Long would bring Silver, and what she looked like. Was she okay? Or had she been in the sun too long; it left permanent damage?

_Do you really care, Dan? Does her appearance matter to you? Would you dump her if she was ash?_

_I thought you said you'd get out of my head! _He wanted some freaking privacy. People should be able to think without some other voice protruding through that peace. It was unnatural.

_When it has something to do with Silver, I'm going to pay attention to it._

_What, are you in love with her?_

There was silence.

Dan was shocked. Long…he thought that Long was just playing with him. But there was sincerity in there, along with a twinge of a threat, when he said his last line. Dan sat there, stunned.

Now he really had to kill him.

"Dan!"

He turned his head at the voice, and, for the first time today, felt hope blossom in his dormant chest. "Silver!"

He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. She wasn't ash, but she did look weak and needed a drink. Dan gave her a peck on her lips and then asked softly, "Are you thirsty?"

Silver only nodded. Long had told her so many things that made her wonder about Dan, but how could he not love her? He was a very good actor if he didn't actually love her.

Dan cut open his wrist again and gave it to her. He was not going to tell her the reason he was giving her his instead of the blood packets. One reason was because he was running out, and he had to save them. Another reason was because, if Dan did die, Silver needed all her strength to get away from Long. And, the one he would never admit to anyone but himself- he even tried not to think about it in his head- was that if he did die, he wanted Silver to have a part of him forever.

Silver opened her eyes after a while and Dan saw, again, they were ice blue. A brilliant color on her, really. "Silver, honey, I love you."

She nodded. Dan took it as too weak to speak, but really, she didn't know what to say.

"Where's Long?"

"Your vampy-senses aren't tingling?" Long came out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets. He still looked the same as ever, as did Dan, but there was a different air to him; Long used to be this wimpy kid who didn't know what was happening with the world, but now he was this macho man that knew everything. "I'm disappointed, Dan."

"Please," Silver moaned, grabbing onto Dan's forearm. "Don't fight. Please."

"I can do this, Silver. I've fought off more mature lycans than him before. He'll be easy."

"But he's…different, Dan. He can make people think things, do things…. And he's stronger Dan. Way stronger."

Dan blinked at Silver, his love, with a blank face. "I can do it, Silver. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do! I do, Dan! But I just don't want to take the chance! I-"

"I'm doing this for you!" he yelled, ripping his arm out of her grasp. In the next few seconds, two things happened: Dan broke Silver's heart, and Dan became a monster.

Eyes turning ice blue, he turned toward Long. "Come on, Long. You want her so badly? Kill me first."

Long smiled, but the smile was more of a grimace. He opened his mouth to say something, and in that time, Dan lunged himself at Long and both of them fell to the ground.

The Rocks were named that for one reason: there was a bunch of rocks. It was literally a mountain of rocks; both of them were thinking the same thing- push the other down the mountain and claim victory.

But Long, of course, had the advantage; he knew what Dan was about to do before he did it. "That's not fair!" Dan said, his voice strangled, as him and Long rolled on top of each other.

"Tough!"

Long grabbed Dan's arm and threw him into one of the boulders surrounding them. Curling like a cat, Dan landed on his knees and hands. "That's enough Mr. Nice Long!" Long yelled from across the rocky clearing.

Silver watched the next part in slow motion. Dan got up without brushing his hands off and ran full speed at Long. The expression on his face was the scariest thing Silver had ever seen; his mouth was pulled back in a grimace, open a little bit, and his ice blue eyes were narrowed, zoomed in on his target. His nose was scrunched up because of that grimace, and Silver knew something bad was going to happen.

Dan lunged on Long, and both of them skidded across the ground, dust from the rocks under them flying up and making Silver squint to see them through it. Dan was on top of Long, yet again, with his hands on his neck…

"NO!"

Silver ran and put her hand on Dan's shoulder; she couldn't let him hurt Long; Long had nothing to do with anything; Long wasn't mean to her-

The next thing she felt was a hard fist on her cheek. It knocked her back so far she felt herself flying through the air. Still weak, she couldn't catch her fall like Dan did; she tumbled to the ground, hitting the rocks with her temple, something that would have killed a normal human. Thoughts raced through her head; Dan hitting her away, hurting her immensely…

And then, "SILVER!"

A hand on her own shoulder. She turned to see Dan, his face covered in blood and worry, and then a growl like thunder from behind him….

And then Dan was gone.

"DAN!"

Silver looked this was and that way. If only she had warned Dan two seconds earlier that Long had been coming up behind him…. "DAN!"

She looked with her newly acquired vampire-senses all around. Then, hearing a terrible and sickening thud, she looked down over the mountain.

Dan and Long were clawing at each other and snarling; claw, snarl, claw, snarl, thud, snarl, claw. "DAN! STOP!" she yelled down.

And then they reached the bottom of the cliff and got up. They circled each other, prey and prey, and then they just stopped.

Silver could hear them.

"Are you done, Dan? Are you going to wimp out?"

Dan just growled.

"Because if you are, Dan, then I can take Silver. I'll love her and respect her more than you ever will."

"Doubt it!" he said, flexing his hands.

Silver couldn't take anymore. She flung herself down the cliff, trusting Dan or even Long to catch her, knowing that it'd break up their fight for at least a little bit. Hitting the rocks one by one didn't hurt as much as her heart hurt right now.

And then, surely, she was caught.

She turned and saw Dan staring at her, smiling the slightest, holding her without any effort, it seemed. The moon reflected off of his pale features, and she never loved him more in her life, even though he hurt her earlier. "Nice of you to drop in."

Silver laughed.

"Get! We're having a discussion!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dan hissed. "See? I don't talk to her like that. You really think you could love her more than I do?"

"What was that before? When you growled at her and ripped your arm out? Or when you punched her across the clearing?"

Silver stayed quiet.

"That was an accident. You know that, right Silver?" Slowly his eyes were dimming back to black, and Silver realized that wasn't good. He had to stay in his fighting mode. "I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"I know," she whispered, and somewhere, in her heart and mind, she knew that it was true. But right now it was hard to comprehend. "Could I say something? Please? If this fight is about me, then I think I should be able to say something."

Both of them stayed silent. Both of them knew they wouldn't listen, they still wanted to fight each other.

"Go ahead," Long said quietly.

"Thank you. Even if you do win, Long, what makes you think that I'll stay with you? And anyway, what will we do if someone finds out that a lycan and vampire are hiding away?"

"Selene, Dan's lover, will protect us."

Silver and Dan ignored that comment, but both of them knew it was true. Dan loved Selene, and Silver could guess why; she was probably beautiful; even more beautiful than Silver. But she couldn't worry about that right now. "After you killed Dan? I doubt that."

Long grunted at her logic.

"And Dan? What about you? I don't want to be with a monster. You kill because you need to, right? That's what you told me. You don't need to kill Long. You don't even have to fight him. If you did kill him, you'd become a monster. The worst kind. And I couldn't live with you."

Dan frowned. She made sense.

But both of the creatures of the night wanted to kill each other so bad.

"This isn't about you anymore, Silver," Dan said, eyeing Long eyeing Silver. He put her down and took her hand. "I love you, honey. I really do. But you have to realize that when two monsters of different kinds get together, they have to fight. It's in our DNA."

"I didn't fight Long," she pointed out.

"You're not different than me," Long said, keeping his tense posture. "You're Lycan and Vampire both. Why the vampire came out more, I don't know. I was sent to watch you. I told you this already, but you don't remember it. You were hurting too bad."

"Which I will never forgive you for, Long," Dan said, narrowing his eyes at Long. "You made her go through that pain."

"She was fine!"

"It hurts worse than you could ever imagine, Long."

"I'm fine," Silver said, squeezing Dan's hand.

"Still," Dan said, although he relaxed. He thought of the sun burning vampires like a skillet and an egg; the way the egg bubbles and cooks under the heat is the way vampire skin bubbles and cooks under the sun.

"As I was saying," Long continued, giving a nasty look at Dan. "I watched Silver for a long time. I was the wolf outside your window the first night, Silver."

Silver gasped.

"The other wolf was Michael, Selene's husband and Dan's enemy."

"Michael's like my father!"

"You hate him because he owns Selene."

They were like two kids fighting at the playground. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

Silver almost laughed, but they were getting a bit annoying. "Guys! Long, why in the world were you stalking me?"

"You're supposed to turn into a lycan. You turned into a vampire. Don't ask me why, my dear. You just did."

Dan turned to her. "I'm glad you did, to tell you the truth. I got you then." He smiled and leaned in to rest his lips on hers, but a roar interrupted their connection.

Long was turning.

"No!" Silver moaned, covering her eyes.

"Long, I'm not fighting anymore."

Long looked up, his dark eyes dancing. Silver could swear that he smiled.

And then he lunged.

Dan pushed Silver out of the way as he caught the Lycan by the neck fur and held it back. They didn't fall the floor like they usually did because this author has no imagination, but they stayed upright. Dan threw Long back to his original place, and Silver watched as his nails skidded across the rock.

"NO!"

Silver spread her arms out in front of Dan as Long lunged once more, but at the last second Dan threw her out of the way and Long sprang on his neck.

Silver heard a sound much like the one when a human takes a bite out of an apple.

Long broke away, leaving a huge gash in Dan's neck. The blood called out to her, but she didn't answer it. She stared at Dan's surprised face, and then watched him take Long by the neck and swing him around, like a father does to his daughter, and throw him into a rock wall.

The blood was making the rocks turn a different color. The spot the blood dripped on was a dark red; the surrounding spots were orange.

Long whined and looked over at Silver. He limped some.

_I'm HURT! _

"Don't listen to him, Silver!" Dan said, looking over at her. "He's trying to get you to stop the fight again so he can attack me."

_LIAR! I'm really hurt Silver. Help me._

Silver closed her eyes.

Long growled. _Stupid girl._

She didn't see what happened next, but when she heard a thud and a whimper, she opened her eyes. Dan was on top of Long, his hands around his neck.

"IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WON'T DO IT!" Silver screamed, her eyes wild.

"If you love me, you'll understand."

And then Dan turned his hands, and ended the life of Longfellow.

Hmmm…interesting, isn't it? Tell me what you think about Dan. Is he a monster? Is he just a tortured soul? Or is he someone who did the right thing?

**And how about Long? Is he the innocent one? Or did he deserve to die?**


	15. Dropping by to say Hello

**KILL ME! OHMYGOD, I AM SORRY! You probably are shunning me at this moment and you're probably not going to read my stuff anymore. But I've been having trouble with writer's block (shudders) and now that it's gone, hopefully I can start anew. **

For you, my readers; I hope it is worthy.

Silver was kissing him. 

In her mind, at least, she was. As they walked along the dirt road, Silver kissed him in her mind. But he detached himself from her, at least, for the time being. When he had blood on his hands, it was best not to touch anyone.

"Dan-"

"Silver, not now."

Silver closed her mouth and looked up at the moon. It seemed to be urging her on, telling her to keep on trucking.

"I want to go home," Silver whispered.

Dan stopped in his tracks, his body going tense. He stopped breathing, too, but Silver didn't notice that. All was silent around the two teenage vampires as Dan formed his thoughts into coherent words. "When this is all over, Silver, I promise I'll take you home."  
Silver only nodded, and kept walking. Did she believe her? _My whole world is turned upside down now. How could the boy I love be a killer? Long didn't deserve…he didn't…._

Truthfully, she didn't know if he deserved to die or not. She didn't know much about Long, besides the fact that he was the Voice. _And, oddly, now that he's gone, I feel alone_, she thought, knowing that she was the only one able to hear it now.

_Shouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, of course it should. He's not in my head anymore. I'm free to be myself, to think whatever I want without wondering if anyone was going to hear it or not…_

No matter what she said, she couldn't convince herself the death of Longfellow was a good thing.

_Because it wasn't_.

Dan couldn't get over what Silver said.

She wants to go home. The thought sunk down deep into his stomach and stayed there, rooted, making him feel sick. She wants to go home. _She doesn't love you anymore, she just wants to go back home. _

She probably wants to go back to that kid I saw swooning over her at lunch the first day I met her, he thought, his eyes narrowed. _Mark, or something. God, that kid was thinking the weirdest thoughts… _

Human thoughts. Human crush thoughts. 

_My thoughts are different from his, aren't they? His were _protect, kiss, hug, _and mine are _she doesn't love you, kill Long, stay away from Silver. _Is there something wrong with me or him? _

Dan didn't know, but he was too tired to think about it anymore. He closed his eyes and willed himself to walk in the right direction, hoping to just dissolve into himself like he did before he met Silver. 

_She changed me. _

For better or for worse.

Humans did get a few things right.

"Dan?"

Dan opened his eyes and turned swiftly around to look at Silver, who was biting her lip. Her hands were clenched together and her eyes were looking at the trees above him, but he only watched her. "Dan, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, if that offended you. I just…I miss my family, that's all."

_Of course_, Dan said with a smile. He reached out and pulled her to him, smiling to himself. _She misses her family, it's not because she doesn't love you anymore_.

He stroked her hair as they breathed together. He felt a bit better now that they were touching, now that they were sharing each other's company again. Silver felt better knowing her apology was accepted, and she dug her head into Dan's hard neck. "I love you Silver."

"I love you too, Dan."

They stood there a bit longer, in each other's arms, until an owl hooted not very far off from where they were and they pulled apart. Dan's eyes flashed as he examined the dark forest before them, searching for threats, and he relaxed as he saw nothing in the shadows. Silver took Dan's hand and they walked together, the only thought she was now thinking being _Thank you, God._

Silver reached out into the darkness of the cave and brought the blood pouch to her mouth. She had no idea what time it was, or if it even mattered. She felt the sun coming slowly up and wondered why she was up at all; shouldn't vampires be dead asleep until the new night? She shook her head as she watched Dan sleep, a rock in the dark cave. How come she was so different?

With the blood now in her, she felt a little better. She sighed and laid back down, curling up in Dan's outstretched arms. He made no movement or any sign that he knew she was there, but that was okay with Silver. She didn't need him to wake up and find her cuddling him like a ten year old.

Silver closed her eyes and fell back asleep, breathing heavily and feeling like everything was right in the world.

"Hey, Silver," Dan breathed, shaking Silver very delicately. He had a feeling her schedule was pretty off around now, and he wasn't surprised. Long said something about her vampire side being more dominant, but she was also a lycan. That made no sense to Dan, but if it was true, her schedule would be a little off, due to the eclipse coming up…

"Five more minutes, Mom," Silver mumbled, turning around. Dan laughed and flew to the other side of her, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"Rise and shine, Silver. The moon's a callin'!"

Silver groaned and pushed herself to sit up. Yawning, she scratched at the back of her necked and glared at Dan. "Why do you have to be so persistent?"

Dan laughed, throwing his head back. Then he carefully moved closer to Silver and kissed her once on the cheek, catching Silver off guard. "Because you're so stubborn, I have to be persistent. Come on honey, we have to keep moving. We're almost there, you know. I'd say about five more miles."

Silver groaned and pushed herself up so she was standing. Dan smiled at her and walked to the opening of the cave, looking out. He was sure that Selene was out there somewhere, waiting for him to return with Silver, and he smiled at that thought too. She was waiting for him. She'd always be waiting for him.

_Who cares? You don't care, do you? You've got Silver now_.

Half his heart listened to that, the other half broke off and went in search of Selene. He wasn't sure why he loved Selene so much, since she never made a move and she was married to Michael. But still, no matter what he said to himself, he still loved that vampire that was always guarding him.

Dan sighed and walked back to the middle of the cave, where Silver was sitting, staring at the wall. "What if Selene doesn't like me?" she whispered.

Dan stared at Silver, who was looking up at him with pure fright. She was fine in the face of Lycans, but when it came to the thought of Selene not liking her, she was afraid? Dan walked forward and took her in his arms, stroking her hair as she sobbed tearlessly. Vampires didn't cry. But Dan let her, because he loved her, and he didn't care what happened as long as they were together.

Just then, his vampire senses picked up something strange on the horizon. Much like animals can sense a storm brewing, Dan could sense something else brewing up. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell. Just a change.

And then, as if on cue, another vampire stepped into the cave.

Dan released Silver as he recognized who the vampire was. Clad in a dark, sexy, leather suit, she stood in the mouth of the cave, thunder echoing behind her. She smiled slightly at Silver, who was staring openly at this Goddess of Night.

"Hello," Selene said, putting her tools down on the cave floor. "Nice to finally meet you."


	16. A Race With the Sun

**Weeef****! Next chapter, ****whatdya**** say? ****Ready for some Selene?**

Silver shook hands with the dark vampire, and Selene smiled at her.

"Hello," Silver said, trying her best to sound polite. Selene did not smile at her but only looked over at Dan, who was leaning against the cave wall, staring at Selene.

"You're not going to get in my head, boy," Selene said with a smirk on her pale face. Dan looked down at the cave floor and tried to think about something else other than Selene. Selene and her dark, sexy, leather suit. Selene and her slicked back hair. Selene and her slight accent, making Dan feel like he was the only one in the room with her. Dan shivered under his skin and tried to think of something else. Kittens, perhaps.

"I've been looking for you," Selene said, squatting down on her legs and feeling around in her bag of tools. "Here, drinks these. You smell weak."

She threw Dan some packets of blood and Dan took them willingly, sucking them down to every last drop. "Silver?"

"No, Silver can have these." Selene handed her a special blood packet and Silver took it gladly, sucking down every last drop and feeling the blood prickle through her veins. Dan watched with heightened excitement, until he felt himself being drawn to Silver's feeding form. Silver dropped the packet and looked over at him, her eyes ice blue and her mouth covered with blood. Slowly, carefully, Dan leaned down and licked the remainder off around her mouth, and Silver wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing each other.

Somewhere far off, Selene laughed. "Thought so," she said, as they continued to kiss each other. Silver's blue eyes flashed to Selene's smug form and then they closed again. She had no time to worry about her now. _That blood was Dan's when he was human, _Selene thought in her head, willing Silver to hear it. _If you're truly his soul mate, you both would feel connected now, and since you're __snogging__, I'm guessing you do._

In her mind, Silver listened to Selene but chose to ignore her. She had no time to deal with Selene right now. Not when she was sharing something so special with someone who she loved.

Five minutes later, when Dan and Silver calmed down and the blood didn't feel so alive in Silver, Selene was telling them of the trials they were going through back home at Dan's castle.

"They better not have touched my room in the raid," Dan said, grimacing evilly, his eyes on fire. "If they did, I'll kill each one of them till they're nothing more but a legend."

Selene laughed. "They have no interest in you room. Just you."

To this curious statement, Dan wrapped his arm around Silver's waist and pulled her closer to him. Silver curled up in his body and tried to tune out the world. Too many days passed, she thought miserably. Her mother was surely worried by now.

"We took care of all that, Silver," Selene said with a smirk. "You have nothing to worry about."

_Long…_

_And __Long__ died rightfully, Silver, _the voice of Selene said in her mind. _He was working with the __Lycans__ to try to get you to stop trusting us. If Dan hadn't rightfully killed him, who knows what could have happened?_

Silver shuddered in Dan's arms.

"We should get going soon, however," Selene said, looking out at the sky. "Five more hours until sunrise, and then the Lycans come out to play."

Something in Silver's mind warned her that this would not end well.

She just wasn't sure what.

Walking with Selene was almost worse than walking with Dan.

Silver fought hard to keep up with Selene's fast pace. Tree branches cracked under her feet, and she was a bit tired and held down from the new blood in her. Dan's blood. Dan's human blood.

Dan reached over and gripped her hand tight.

"Two more miles," Selene said. "I'm alerting Michael now."

Selene closed her eyes and smiled slightly; otherwise, she said nothing the rest of the trip.

Dan whispered love to Silver the whole way to the castle. Silver's ears were delighted by them. _Love, favorite, always and forever, I'll never let you go, beautiful…_ Silver was never more in love with him than at this moment. Every time he spoke to her, her stomach rushed up and her heart started feeling funny. Below her stomach was another good spot for a warming too.

Dan was also feeling the same way about Silver. He longed to take her- _now_. Right at this second, he wished to pick her up in his arms and whisk her away to a private cave, where only the moon could witness their beautiful event together. But, sadly, there was something he had to do first, and _then_ he and Silver could be _together_.

"Daniel," Selene said. "Stop."

How did she do that? He kept careful distance in his mind from Selene; he learned to do that a long time ago. But even now she was figuring him out, like a puzzle, and he couldn't seem to keep his mind from her. He put up his blockers and heard Selene sigh, and he knew he had accomplished his task. He couldn't let it slip again, though. If she knew to go deeper, way down deep, she'd find something that Dan could not let her find.

"We're almost there," Selene repeated.

Silver fought her way through the forest, feeling the sun come up behind her. "Guys, the sun…," she whispered, and they both turned around and narrowed their eyes.

"Pick up the pace," Selene hissed, and they started jogging to the castle. Soon, they were full-out having a race with the sun, challenging their enemy to see if they could beat it to the castle. Silver felt her pace slow down a bit, and as she felt her back burning from the light rays of sun, she tripped over some root on the ground and went tumbling down.

"Dan!"

"Silver!"

Hands formed around her waist and pulled her up; then she was moving swiftly through the forest, floating. Dan held her on his shoulder effortlessly as the cruised to the castle, and Silver was glad that vampires got superhuman strength too.

"Michael!" Selene yelled, and before Silver's eyes there was a magnificent castle standing before them, a shelter from the sun. There was a gate opened and Silver, Dan, and Selene all barreled through it; it shut behind them with a defiant _click._

"Well, Silver," Dan said, setting her down on the could stone floor. "We've finally made it."

Silver didn't know whether to rejoice or collapse.

**OoOoh****, more mysteries! Don't ****worry,**** this next chapter will be long and awesome, just for you guys. And we'll get more into the plotline now. ;) **

**-****Geekyheath**


	17. Silly Silver Stone

**Warning: Sexy scenes straight ahead. I mean, come on. Silver and Dan are bound to have some one time or another, right? So I deem this PG-13. And, uh, well, if you don't wanna read it, then I'll be heart broken. But don't worry; it's not that bad. ;)**

**Read on, and please R & R:3 **

Dan was leading Silver to his room.

He was anxious to show her his room, because his room was a big part of him. As a younger vampire, he remembered spending most of his time there, afraid to go out because outside his room, the world awaited, waiting for him to mess up. He could mess up so many things, Dan realized. His life as a vampire was very hard to control. 

Silver was nervous to see his room, though. She had this funny feeling that it was very special to him, and she felt like a human girlfriend would meeting her human boyfriend's family. Sharing something so private and cherished was a big step. And Dan didn't ever share anything with Silver, until now.

Just a few more steps, now.

Dan's chest grew fuzzy as they got closer. He pulled Silver by her hand down the dark hallway on the third floor of this castle, and then he stopped. His pale hand reached out, cupped the doorknob, turned it, and opened the large black door for Silver to see inside the place he crawled to hide.

Silver's jaw fell open as her eyes swept across the room.

Dan did not follow her eyes, but watched her step into the room and hesitantly, very delicately, reach out and touch the black veil over his bed. It reminded him of cobwebs, so he adored it as a teenage girl might adore her Orlando Bloom poster. Silver grinned at it and clumped it up in her hand, and turned, grinning, toward Dan.

"Oh Dan…"

He grinned too. 

She wandered around the room, gasping and touching things. Stapled to the wall, he had two tickets to a Three Days Grace concert. It was so…_human_ that Silver had to laugh.

"What?" Dan asked nervously.

Silver pointed toward the tickets, still laughing. "What a teenager!" she teased.

Dan smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Hey, they have some awesome songs. Haven't you ever heard of them?"

Silver, finally sobering up, shrugged and watched Dan go across the room and put a CD in. "No. As a human, I listened too oldies music."

"Gotta love the oldies," Dan said, chuckling. Music filled the room, and Silver didn't recognize the song. "Me," he said.

Silver could make out the words clearly. _I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried! But I'm still caged inside…. Somebody get me through this nightmare; I can't control myself! _

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become! _

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Silver stared at Dan as the song finished up. He was not looking at her, but at his bed, his face a thoughtful mask. She wondered…

_Dan?_

Dan's eyes flashed up to meet hers.

_Hi._

They both smiled at the same time.

_Only really experienced vampires can do this, Silver, _Dan thought to her, the music changing to a different song. _But, maybe, since we're connected…_

_What would have happened if we weren't mean to be? _Silver asked, treading carefully. _Would it just have felt like another blood pouch? Another human sacrificed?_

_That was my blood, when I was human, _Dan's voice said, filling her mind. Silver wondered if that was what schizophrenia felt like, and Dan laughed. _Silver, silly girl. Come here._

Dan opened his arms wide to Silver and, grinning devilishly, Silver walked forward and folded herself into his arms. He stroked her hair, and Silver thought if she were a cat, she would start to purr. But she only made a sound of pleasure from her throat, her way of purring, and Dan kissed her forehead.

"You're tired," Dan said, and Silver looked up at him in surprise. "Vampires who are connected feel the other as one," he explained. "You just might not know how it feels yet. Give it a couple of days, and you'll know more than you want to know about me."

"I could never know more than I want to know about you," Silver said sleepily, closing her eyes against Dan's chest. "I want to know everything about you…."

Dan kissed her head again. Silver raised her face and closed her eyes, and Dan kissed her lips. Silver greedily pressed her lips to his, and then they were both on the bed, and Silver was on top of him, running her hands all over his body. Dan broke apart to moan softly and tell Silver he loved her, and then they were both kissing each other again, the bed softly rocking to their love. Dan ran his hands over Silver's back and Silver pressed herself against Dan, her tongue exploring greedily in his mouth, marking its territory.

And then Dan stopped suddenly.

Gently, he pushed Silver off of him and turned on his side, staring at the wall. Silver stared at the back of his head, concentrated, and felt him.

_Silver, get out please, _Dan's voice said in her mind.

_Tell me what's wrong up front then, _Silver bargained.

_I…no._

So Silver pressed in his mind, and Dan curled up in a ball and tried to put his blockers up, but Silver was so strong. She broke down his blockers and forced her way through, feeling around the mush to find the problem.

And then she felt it: lust. It surged through her body, becoming apart of her, and Silver gasped and became stiff, fighting it off.

"You don't know what it's like, Silver," Dan mumbled as Silver stayed stiff, her teeth frozen together in agony. Dan did not turn around to see if she was okay. He knew it only lasted a couple seconds anyways, and it would be good for her to learn not to pry. "Everyday, when I see you, you and your beauty and your sexiness, I want you. I want you bad. But I cannot have you, no. I cannot."

Silver was still clutching her teeth together, her fists balled up on the bed.

"I want you so bad, Silver," Dan's voice said, twisting around her. It was dark and hollow, and Silver did not like it one bit. 

"But I cannot have you."

The longing, the wanting, the utter attraction building up inside her let loose and Silver was okay again. She fell, limp, back on her pillow, her breathing shallow and her heart heavy in her chest.

Silver turned to him, something in her changed. Her eyes shimmered naughtily toward him, and Dan turned around, surprised, to hear what she had to say.

Silver reached out a hand, placed it on the back of Dan's head, and pulled herself toward him. Dan was frozen under her touched.

"Well," she purred, her voice low and her eyes still shimmering. Dan's mouth opened in an O. "Then take me."

She pressed herself against him and kissed him greedily. Dan, unsure, began kissing her back, his mind spinning. _No, _it said, unsurely. _No, this isn't right…_

But he pressed himself against her, too, his lust purring inside of him. _But, Silver wants it…._

_I want it more than anything in the world_, Silver thought, clawing at his pants. Dan helped Silver unzip them and they both tossed them elsewhere. Dan stripped off his shirt too, slipping it off and kissing Silver some more. Silver's hands ran up Dan's stomach, feeling every ab muscle and indent. Dan's hands crawled up her shirt and slipped it off, and then Silver clawed hastily at her own pants and threw them to the floor, too. Soon they were only in their underwear, rolling on top of each other and kissing every inch on their bodies.

_Silver…_and then Dan moaned inside his head. Silver smirked against his lips.

_Take me, Dan_, Silver thought, sitting on top of his bare stomach. Dan's hands ran up her side, and stripped her bra off.

They stared at each other, breathing hard.

_What if we were to do it? _Silver asked, staring into Dan's eyes. Dan's eyes stared back at hers, the black seeming depthless and more beautiful than ever. _What's the worst that could happen? _

Dan closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

_Oh Dan, _Silver thought in her head. _Just take me._

He hesitated, glimpsed at her breasts, and closed his eyes to the lust.

_I don't care what happens! _Silver shouted in her mind. _TAKE ME NOW!_

So Dan reached up, kissed the skin over her heart, and made love to Silver Stone.

* * *

In the morning- or, rather, the night for all you technical people out there- Silver woke up, her head on Dan's naked chest. The blankets were tangled all around them, but she didn't mind. Silver sighed pleasantly and kissed Dan's jaw, feeling his hand rub her back.

"Hello, Silver," he mumbled, kissing her head. Silver smiled up at him.

They were still naked under the covers.

It was nice, being a vampire. Sometimes it was, anyways. For instance, there was no need to worry about STD's with vampires. They simply couldn't contract them. That goes for pregnancy too- there was no way a vampire would have children.

Dan's hand ran through Silver's hair, down her back, over her arms. He couldn't stop touching her.

_Now we're together in more than one way, _Silver mused in her mind. Dan smiled gently and kissed her head again.

_Selene will be wanting us downstairs, _Dan thought dismally. Silver frowned and her foot played with Dan's. She was thinking.

_Will Selene be able to tell? I mean, we've change haven't we? _

_Yes, she probably will be able to tell, _Dan said, a frown evident even in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and let Silver's hand wander on his body. She didn't want to stop touching him either. They had changed, for sure. They became closer, together more, and Silver's love for him burned in her heart, throbbing and hurting; but it was an oddly good hurt. 

"I love you Silver," Dan said, and the love throbbed over.

"I love you too."

They leaned in and kissed each other once more before hopping out of bed.

Silver sneaked a peak at Dan, her face flushing. She turned around just as Dan sneaked a peak at her.

"I have to take a shower," Silver said, looking at the dirt on her body; it was all over her, even between her toes. "Will you go down and tell Selene I'll be right there?"

Dan nodded, smirking at her. "Go enjoy your shower. I'll be downstairs. If you get lost, just call for me." He winked at her, put his sweater on, and walked out of the room.

Silver felt a little lost standing there, in the foreign room, without Dan. He took half of her away with him. But, still, she found her way through is room to the bathroom, turning on the water of the shower and hopping in.

The water wasn't cold or hot, and Silver wondered if she could feel cold or hot anymore. She washed her hair and all over her body, thinking of last night and how…good it felt. Her body was alien to her now, and she wondered what Dan thought about it.

_I love it, _Dan said in her mind, making Silver jump and laugh. _Every crevice and every bump; ever patch of hair and every odd coloration. I love it._

_Thanks, Dan, but I'd rather shower alone, for now._

She felt Dan's disappointment as if it was her own.

_Oh, fine Silver. If you insist._

_We can shower for real later, _Silver thought naughtily, and Dan laughed and pulled out of her head.

She washed her hair some more and scratched at the roots. She had been thinking of dying it black, but she wasn't sure yet. She'd ask Dan, later. Maybe it would remind him too much of Selene.

_No, keep it the way it is, I love it_.

_DAN!_

_Sorry, sorry! _Dan thought and then he chuckled and withdrew again.

So, at least she knew that she should keep it the way it is.

Silver got out and toweled off, staring at herself in the mirror. Selene was so much prettier than her, but Silver had Dan. He chose her, in the end. They made love, they shared blood. Dan's bed was drenched in their blood. Apparently, when vampires made love, it also came with some weird fetishes that Silver rather liked.

She smiled as she threw on some clothes from Dan's dresser. A black Three Days Grace shirt and some of his boxers. She didn't really care what people thought of the outfit; she just thought that it looked cute, and it was her symbol of love toward Dan. She grinned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The problem was, she realized as she came out of the room, it was dark, and she had no idea where she was.

She fumbled around the hallway, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She closed her eyes and sent her mind searching for Dan's. She found it almost right away.

_Dan?_

_Just go down the stairs till you get to the main room. I'll meet you there._

Silver smiled and jogged down the stairs. Dan's boxers were a bit loose on her, so she held them up while she hopped down each step, as not to let them fall. The stairs were dark but her vampire eyes could handle it; she hopped down the rest of the way and came to the grand main room.

Dan stood in the middle of the room, a rose in his hand.

Silver grinned toward him, her head spinning. Images, grand and beautiful, floated in her mind from last night. It was beautiful. Her stomach felt warm when she thought about it; her head felt like it was full of air. Dan grinned back at her, feeling the same thing, but not because they could feel the same things now. Because he felt it, too.

"Love," Dan said, stepping toward Silver and kissing her on the lips as she came forward. Silver pressed her lips to his soft ones and stepped back, running a hand through her damp hair. "Here you go. I thought this rose would be nice."

She took it and smelled it, smiling blissfully. "It's beautiful," she said. Dan took her arm and led her to pair of doors on the side of the wall. Silver gulped and stared at them and all their elegance.

_I need you to do something for me, Silver, _Dan thought to Silver, and Silver straightened up and paid attention. _I'm going to put something up around your mind. The only thing you need to do is keep them up. Like they were a box and you were holding them up, okay? They'll stay up as long as you don't forget about them._

_Got it, _Silver thought back, staring at the door. _How can you do that?_

_What is yours is mine too, _he replied. _I can do whatever I want to my love._

Silver stared straight ahead as Dan put the blockers around her mind. It felt odd, like there was something in there, and Silver felt closed off. "You can't get in there now either?" Silver asked, and Dan shook his head. 

"But that's okay, you can probably read me well too."

Silver gave a crooked smile as Dan nodded toward the door and opened it slowly. They both entered the room, and Selene raised an eyebrow to Silver's attire. She didn't care, however; Dan and Silver were one now, and whatever Silver wanted to do to herself was her choice.

"Daniel, Silver. How are you guys tonight?"

"Fine, thank you," Dan replied, taking Silver's hand and squeezing it. "Can we go out tonight? The moon is full; it's very lovely tonight. I was thinking I'd take Silver to the bluffs."

"Ah, the bluffs," someone said, and Silver turned her attention to a man coming out from behind the wall, a shadow in the room. Dan straightened up and gripped Silver's hand even tighter.

"Michael!" Dan gasped, and Michael smirked at the boy; so young.

"Daniel Midnight," Michael said, and then he turned his eyes toward Silver and appraised her. All the while, Dan felt his eyes slide over Silver like grime, and Dan's hair stood on end. He pulled Silver closer to him and wrapped an arm around her. "And you must Silver Stone. Very nice to meet you."

He offered no hand. Silver smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too." 

"I'm sure Dan has told you wonderful things about me," Michael said, grinning. His teeth looked long and white under the lighting. 

"He has," Silver said, smirking toward Dan. Dan gave a humble smile back, face flushed. "But I was wondering, sir, how you and Selene got married."

Each vampire in the room, except Silver, showed surprise visibly on their faces, eyes wide and mouth in an O. None of them expected Silver to ask a question like this.

No one knew exactly how vampires became "one" together. Some argue that they never do, that it was all just a part of their imaginations. Some say that it's when the vampires share their blood. Dan and Silver did this already; they shared so much more too. And since they did become "one" together, Silver was now Dan and Dan was now Silver. So, naturally, Silver was more confident than she would have been as only Silver and not Dan also.

**(AN: 0.0)**

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but Selene got to it first. Her voice coated with a thick English accent filled the room, making Silver's hair stand up on end and her stomach feel fuzzy. 

She raised an eyebrow at this odd reaction and looked over at Dan, who was staring at Selene, and felt her heart fall. She knew, then. She knew everything.

And right when she realized it, her blockers fell.

Selene shut her mouth and snapped her head toward Silver, narrowing her eyes. Silver started hastily trying to put the blockers back up, but it was too late; Selene could already read the intense bondage between Silver and Dan that could only mean one thing.

_SILVER!_

That was Dan's voice.

_You're dead._

That was Selene's voice.

_Shit._

Her own voice rang above the rest.

**©Selene and Michael to Underworld and Underworld Evolution.**

**©Silver and Dan to me.**


	18. Where Do the Pieces Go?

**Yes, I do realize how long it has been. Far too long. But I'm so stuck with Silver and Dan, honestly. They're just kind of hanging in my head for the moment. The last thing on my mind. My dears, I am sorry, and I hope that you like this chapter as you have the rest.**

* * *

What was Silver to do?

As she ran from the castle, her non-beating heart felt very heavy. She wanted to go back to Dan, to tell him to pick her and they could run away together, forever…but that wasn't going to happen. Silver had the very intense feeling that Dan was going to pick Selene.

_But why her? Yes, she's pretty, but I'm me…I'm Silver…and he told me that he loved me. He told me that; would he blatantly lie?_

Not as if Silver hadn't seen Dan lying before. But to her? Would he lie to her?

Silver thought back to the first day she had seen Dan, at her school. It felt like ages ago, but really, it was only a week or so. Silver was a different person than when she first met him.

And she wanted to be that person again.

Silver reached in her mind and found Dan. She saw him standing in the living room, torn between following Selene into the bedroom or running after Silver. This made Silver even more angered and desperate; she left him one last message, _Goodbye, Daniel, _and pulled their connection apart.

She felt lonely without knowing where he was, feeling his soul and hers combined, but she knew it was for the best. Dan could have a nice life with Selene, but Silver knew where she had to go.

Home.

* * *

It took her awhile, and without blood packets, she had to feed on the animals she found throughout the winding forest. She didn't know if this was okay, but the blood tasted all right, so she figured that everything was fine.

But she finally arrived home.

She knew she was dirty and probably very different looking, but she was Silver nonetheless, so she stumbled in her house at midnight and took a shower. Then she crept to her parents' room, where she watched them sleep peacefully. Neither of them were wondering where Silver was. She wondered why that was, but Dan must have done something. She didn't want to think about it.

She watched them until the sun came up, and their alarm clock went off, loud and shrill. Silver still stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and drifting off, when her father hopped up drowsily and shut it off. "Damn alarm," she heard him mutter, and she laughed under her breath.

That was when her father looked over at her, and screamed.

"Dad, I-"

"_Dad_? I don't know you! Get out of my house!"

"Dad, it's _Silver_!"

"We don't have a daughter! _Get out of my house_, you…thing!"

"You don't have a daughter…Dad, of course you do! It's me, Silver! Born on October 27th, whose favorite food was pizza, and who asked you twenty million times everyday for a new car! Father, it's _me_! How can you not…remember?"

Her father was blinking at her, his face contorted in confusion. "We…have…no…daughter," he repeated. "Now please. I have no idea who you think you are, or who you think _we _are, but you need to get out. Before I call the cops."

_Get out_. That was it. Now where was her home?

"Fine, I'll go. Sorry to bother you." Her mother was stirring now, and as Silver walked down the hallway she could hear her father saying, "It was nothing, honey." She shook herself and stared out the window at the rising sun, and had no idea where to go.

_I'll sleep in the basement until night comes around_, she told herself, and quietly slipped in the basement to hide herself, feeling sleep about to jump her like a pair of robbers.

* * *

When Silver finally did wake up, she was faced with the pressing question: Where could she go?

She could stay forever in the basement, but that wasn't a good idea. What if they decided to move out and started packing up the basement? What was Silver to do then? So she pressed in her memory for a place she could hide…when Mark's face suddenly sprang to her mind.

Of _course_! Mark had been in love with Silver since they were tots! Surely he had to still remember her, surely Dan hadn't fiddled with his memory…

But she couldn't be sure, and she couldn't just walk in his house at midnight and expect him to welcome her with open arms, either. But she had no other options: she was really, truly, all alone.

She had never felt so _lonely_ in her entire life.

Would it be like this forever? Silver was, after all, immortal. Would she have to go throughout eternity being a renegade vampire? Eating animals and running from house to house?

_NO! _She couldn't! She couldn't possibly live like that.

So Silver got up and walked to the door, opening it and embracing the moonlight. Her heart felt lonely. She wanted Dan. But Dan was not searching for her. She knew that he had let her go. She knew, now, that he had never truly loved her.

_He's not coming for me. Ever. I know this now. _

It hurt to see the honest truth in that, but she knew just as she knew that the sky was above her, that Dan was not coming back for her.

Ever.

So she would, what? Find new vampires? Join a community? A…coven? She didn't know where any vampires were, much less if they lived in "communities" or whatever. Dan lived with Selene and Michael. But that wasn't really a "community" was it?

Ugh. To top of the loneliness, Silver was befuddled too.

She should have listened to Long, Silver realized with a sudden jolt. She didn't want to, at the time. But Long, the Lycan that hated Dan with a passion, was _right_. Dan didn't love her; Dan loved Selene. And he proved this by staying with her when Silver ran away. Dan did not come out of the castle screaming, "Silver, wait, don't go!" like Silver's heart burned for him to do. He only sat in the living room of the castle, closing his eyes, and waiting for her to disconnect the two of them.

_He even might have done it himself, _Silver mumbled in her head. _If I didn't disconnect us, he would have._

Silver remembered Long's voice very clearly in her head: _His heart belongs to one vampire and one vampire only: Selene herself._

Of course. Why hadn't she listened to him?

He was right. About everything. But she had not listened. Because she was far too in love with Dan to care.

Anger burned in her soul. _How dare he use me like that. All the times I told him I loved him, I was not lying. But he was, when he returned it. He was. And now…now I'm going to tell him how I think that's _not okay_._

So Silver, after being heartbroken by Dan's betrayal, her parents not remembering their only daughter, and the fact that Long had only been telling the truth, realized what she had to do.

_I don't belong with the humans anymore, for I am not one of them. But I do belong with the vampires, and I'm going back to Selene, to fight her. To show her that I do not back down. Running away was not what I should have done. I should have stayed and fought. Fought for what I believed in._

So she ran back to the castle at full speed, stopping only once to refuel on lots of animals, so she could build her strength up. She would need all she could get.

It took forever, again. Dan and her had taken forever to get to the castle (**twelve chapters, man!**) but with just Silver, she could run without worrying if her partner was getting tired. She ran from sunset, slept at the brink of sunrise, and then did it all over again, until she was back at the castle, power pushing through her veins like ice.

And when she got there, she saw Dan and Selene waiting for her, like little dolls, standing in front of the castle, hands held together like little kids on he playground.

_Don't get jealous. You're only here for business._

Selene had the nerve to reach over to Dan and pull him in for a kiss. Dan kissed her greedily back, his hands moving all around her body. He looked like he was on fire. What was left of Silver's vampire heart was broken. What remained was no longer human. Silver was gone.

"That was a nice little show," she called out to them, walking forward. Her voice was hollow. She had tears in her eyes. "When you're ready to do something worthwhile, let me know."

"You know what it's like kissing Daniel," Selene said, the smirk on her face apparent even in her voice. "You just get…sucked in."

Dan laughed. The sound was twisted and odd, and it made Silver's skin crawl.

"What about your husband, Selene? Is he okay with you and Daniel having this stupid little relationship?"

Selene's eyes flashed. "You have no business in my business, Silver."

"And you have no business in mine. Which is why I came here. Explain what the hell you were trying to do with making me fall in love with Dan, and what you needed me for."

"I needed you, because you might have been the most powerful newborn vampire in existence," Selene replied, laughing. "But now, I'm not so sure. The most powerful vampire in existence doesn't run away, she fights."

"But that is what I came back to do."

Selene's face became curious. "Oh?" Then she burst out into laughing hysterics, making Silver frown. "You naïve little creature. Fight _me_? Do you honestly think you can?"

Silver nodded, her jaw set.

With another laugh, Selene rushed forward and Silver found herself flying back. She knocked into a tree; she moaned. She slid down into some mud, and she felt her whole backside coat with it. "You cannot fight me, stupid vampire. You cannot even touch me. Don't think otherwise. I have Dan now; you've lost the fight. Now go someplace else and leave forever."

Silver wanted to cry. She watched Dan's face look at her in disgust, and knew that she would never have him back again.

"So _why_?" Silver had lost her cool façade. Her voice was now raw and full of emotion. "So why did you need to make me fall in love with Dan? What was the point of giving me a broken heart?"

"Oh, that's simple. I needed you two to make love together. I needed you to make that connection together, that soul knot, as some vampires call it. And then I needed you to break it, so Dan would be left, raw and heartbroken. And now, he is mine."

Silver froze. So she had played into Selene's trap to the T. Silver had, in anger and passion, broken the connection. What had that done to Dan?

"Oh, many things, Silver dear. When you broke it, Dan fell to the floor, sobbing. He wanted to go after you my Silver, don't think he didn't. But it's too late now. He doesn't love you anymore; that love, instead, is replaced by a love for me."

Silver looked up at Dan, who was glaring at her. "Filthy vampire," he hissed. Silver's heart fell into her stomach. "Who the hell do you think you are, anyways? You're just a newborn, a stupid, filthy rat. And you killed me. Thank the world that Selene was here to save me."

Selene pet Dan's head. "Yessss, I was here. And I'm here now, Danny boy."

"Can we go back to the bed, Selene?" Dan's voice was hopeful, raw. All the anger in it had gone away from when he was speaking to Silver. Her nerves were on fire; she could take this no longer.

"STOP IT," she yelled. Dan and Selene looked over at her, aghast.

Silver got up, not caring she was coated with mud. She walked toward Dan, ignoring Selene's hisses and warnings to back away. She reached out and touched his cheek, staring into his eyes, knowing that he was still there, somewhere, thinking that he _had to be_ there.

Something glittered in his black eyes. It was only a second, though. Silver clung to that one second of hope like she had never clung to anything before.

So when Dan reached up and lightly pushed Sliver's hand away, the hope she still clung to did not sink.

"Go away, Silver," Dan's hollow voice whispered. "It's not you I want anymore."

And then he turned, and walked back into the castle.


	19. The End

**And another chapter, my good readers. This is my way of apology for holding out so long. I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I will make the ending a good one, just for you. My way of saying, "I'm sorry."**

* * *

Silver walked along the bluff, her hands in the air at her sides, her body carefully moving along the edge so that she wouldn't fall off, tongue moving along her upper lip in concentration.

_Why should I have to wait, be the silent princess awaiting her death in the castle guarded by a dragon_? Silver wondered as she placed one foot in front of the other, moving slowly along the edge. She would never have down this when the drop was so far…but she wasn't human anymore. She couldn't die.

She was so afraid for Dan. Last night, when she moved her finger across his cheek…there _had_ been something there, she could feel it _and_ see it. But she couldn't reach it, not yet. She vowed to herself that she would reach it, soon.

Her left foot slipped, loosening up some rocks under her boot, making Silver scream and stumble, her eyes wide in fright. She looked down as the rocks tumbled down into the dark, and swallowed dryly.

_Would I die? Or would I just pass out? Or…_

Or what?

Without thinking anything else, Silver stepped over the edge of the bluff and flew down to oblivion.

* * *

Dan felt something tugging on his mind, but it didn't get through. Selene was strong, and she could put up very good blockers. But something was coming through, and Dan worried for a moment that Silver was in trouble.

"Shhh, Dan," Selene breathed against his ear, her lips tickling his skin. "Don't worry about her; she'll be fine. All that matters right now is us…"

He could almost let himself sink into her, like he was so used to doing in the past days. But the tugging was so…abnormal, that Dan had to do something about it.

"Silver…she's in trouble, Selene I-"

"She's not in trouble. And even if she was, you wouldn't know about it."

Dan closed his mouth, cutting off his breathing, and searched for Silver.

* * *

Silver felt him when he found her.

The connection was very faint, but it was there. And suddenly she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

_Oh God! _she screamed in her mind, closing her eyes. Blood was pouring from every crevice in her body. Her limbs were broken; twisted every which way. But she _wasn't dying_.

_Is this what immortality is? All the pain of the living, but not the perks of death? _

And then that's when she felt Dan searching. Her heart leapt, which made blood pour out from her faster. _Silver_. His voice was like a bell, chiming throughout her head, and it was very faint. She could barely hear it. But it was there.

_Dan, you have to break away from Selene, now_, Silver shouted in her mind. It took all her physical strength to do this. _You have to break away. Oh god, Dan, I feel like I'm dying, I feel like…_

_Silver, I can't hear you! Silver, did you say something about dying…_the bells chimed in her head once more as Silver felt her eyes drift close.

_Dying. If I could only be so lucky._

And then everything grew hazy, and eventually, black.

* * *

At first, when Silver woke up, she thought she was still in that oblivion.

She was surrounded by darkness, but she didn't feel the pain anymore. She wondered briefly if she was already dead. But then she breathed in, and felt as if her lungs were on fire, and she knew this was not death. Death wouldn't hurt so bad.

"Silver?" the light voice that spoke made Silver's heart soar. She sat up slowly and found Dan sitting with her in the darkness. She mustered up all her strength to grin.

"Dan," she breathed, and then all at once it seemed she was in his arms, and he was stroking her hair, breathing apologies in her ear, repeating over and over how he knew it meant nothing but he was still sorry, so sorry, and he didn't deserve to have her.

After a while, Silver managed to ask, "How long was I out for?"

"Awhile," Dan answered shortly. "I broke away from Selene, just like you told me to. She's not going to come after us anymore, Silver. I did what she made me to do; I found the human with the most potential for my mate, turned her into a vampire, and made her fall in love with me. She didn't intend on me falling in love with you too, though. So after we made love, our connection was too strong to use it for her own personal will, like she wanted to. So now…we're renegades. We belong to no one but each other."

Silver liked that. As she processed what Dan just said in her head (Selene's plan, which made her heart feel heavy, and Dan telling her he was in love with her, which made her heart feel light) she pressed her face into his neck.

"You talked to me, when you were unconscious. Not me, per se. You thought I was your mom," Dan laughed quietly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You were talking to me, as if I was your mother. You said, 'How could you forget about me, Mom? Your only daughter?' and, 'Long was right, Mom, I should have listened to him all along.' But you know Long wasn't right, don't you Silver? He knew of the plan, but he didn't know of my feelings."

"I know that, now." And she did. Comparing her feelings yesterday (the dark, desolate, betrayed feeling she had in her heart when she thought of Daniel Midnight) and the feeling she had now (the surefire way Silver _knew _Dan and her were meant to be) you would have thought she was two different people. But she was just Silver, and Dan was just Dan. But they were together, and nothing else mattered.

"You went home, didn't you Silver?"

Silver frowned and nodded her head sadly, thinking back to her father's expression as he looked over and saw her leaning on the doorframe. He was so afraid. And Silver was both a stranger to him, and very unwelcome.

"I'm sorry honey. Selene stressed that it was very important that…you never existed."

Silver closed her eyes. If she could cry…now would be the time. "You did it. You erased my parents memories of me."

"I never did it to hurt you."

"I'm sure you didn't think it would hurt me."

"Well…" Dan sighed, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought that you were going to stay here, forever, with me. That you wouldn't want to go back. So it wouldn't be a problem."

"I suppose here, forever, with you…is fine too."

"I like the idea of a forever with you," Dan sighed into her ear, and Silver shivered delicately, opening her eyes to stare into Dan's. And then they were kissing, kissing like they'd never kissed before. It was as much as a vow as it was a kiss; a vow to stay together forever. For eternity.

* * *

After Dan gave Silver some of his blood, Dan drank Silver's. He took very little, though; she had lost a lot, but after she said that she wanted some forest animals (Dan gagged at this idea, but he did not object) and Dan ran to get her some, she was better. So Dan took more.

After a while, they were both happy and drunk on each other's blood.

They curled up on the cave floor and watched the sun come up together, Dan's hands curled around Silver's waist, Silver's hands wrapped around each of his wrists. They were the perfect image of love, laying down together like that; they were the perfect image of _forever_.

"Until the lights in the sky go out," Dan whispered in Silver's ear.

"Until rain falls upward," she agreed.

And then they kissed, and watched the sun greet the morning.


	20. Extra: Silver Midnight

It was finally time.

My nerves were shaking. I had never been this nervous about anything before in my life. Every test I had taken as a human school student, every speech I had to give, every friend I had to confront about an issue; nothing seemed to measure up to this moment, right now. The moment that I was putting on this white dress that seemed to fit my every curve, and I was going to walk out to Dan, who was waiting for me at the end of the aisle, with a ring.

I was shaking. Every time I laughed, it came out bitter.

I was happy beyond belief, but I was so nervous that I would have surely thrown up if I had the ability to. That was one good thing about being a vampire, I guess; stomach acid didn't come up like it did with humans.

I wondered if Dan was just as nervous as I was, or if he was cool, calm, and collected like he always seemed to be. No, I was sure that he was nervous too. I couldn't help it; I reached out and touched Dan's mind very briefly to test it. And I found myself shaking with his nerves, too.

So we were both incredibly nervous.

A vampire tailor was helping me into my dress. She had been my friend for awhile now- ever since Dan and I had found home in this small vampire community, away from Selene and her evilness- and even she was acting nervous.

"Don't worry, honey," she said to me now. "You've known Dan for five years now. You know this is right."

"There's nothing I want more than to be bonded to him in everyway." My words came out shaky, but even I could hear the sureness behind them. "Do I look okay?"

I spun around in the mirror and looked at the dress I was wearing. It was far too elegant and very…poofy, for the lack of a better word. But I loved it. Dan bought it for me himself, saying how "perfect" it would look on me. It was just as ridiculous as it was beautiful.

I thought about Selene as I stared at the beautiful dress. I had no idea where she was, but she had not bothered us since we ran away to this place. And I was definitely fine with that. I had a feeling that she wouldn't bother us any longer, either. She knew Dan's love for me was far too strong.

"Are you ready for this?" The voice of my friend shook me out of my thoughts.

I turned and stared at my pale skin in the mirror. Dan was waiting for me. I was going to do this, for him. For us.

"Yes."

And so, as I heard the music start, I walked out of the room and prepared myself to walk down the aisle, toward my destiny.

* * *

_**Dan's Vow**_**: **"Silver Moon Stone you been my forever since before I even met you, even though if you told me how in love I would be with you when I was younger, I probably would have punched you. But now…now, I want nothing more than to spend my days sleeping with you, and to spend my nights wherever. As long as they're with you. I will forever be yours, as long as we both shall live."

_**Silver's Vow**_**: **"Daniel Midnight, you gave me a reason to live. I was so confused when I turned into a vampire…I didn't know what to do. And then, when you were gone from me, I felt dead. Never shall I feel that again. As long as you exist on this earth, so shall I. And when you don't any longer, neither shall I. I will be with you forever, as long as we both shall live. And I shall always love you."

* * *

**You can't believe how fun this was to write. I loved the journey with Silver as much as I loved writing about Dan and Silver's connection. Thank you very much for being here with me to read about it. You readers are what kept me going. Otherwise, Silver probably would have gone unfinished. _If you would like to see Silver's _**wedding dress _**and Dan and Silver's **_marriage certificate_**, the links are on my profile page. **_

Thank you,

Heather.


End file.
